Bring Me to Life
by AshleyCullen0021
Summary: Imagine losing the one person you love most in the world. Now imagine finding them again, 6 months later. Now Bella is faced with a choice, love or life? Because when your boyfriend is a vampire, you can't have both. AU/a tad OOC.
1. Best Friends

**A/N: Here it is, another fan fiction. I can never keep interested in one for very long, so I hope this is different. I get good vibes from this one though, I already can't wait to keep writing. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once, TWILIGHT IS STEPHANIE MEYERS. I don't own it, as sad as that makes me.**

BPOV:

"Edward, give me back my hat please!" I laughed as I tried to jump up and grab it. Of course my best friend has to be a whole foot and something taller than me. My clumsiness got the best of me, and I tripped over my own feet and fell face first into the snow. "EDWARD!" I screamed out, I could feel my face turning red from the cold. He knelt down and pulled me up, shoving my hat over my eyes.

I could hear him laughing as he ran away, and I chased after him. I knew I couldn't have caught him unless he wanted me too, but I couldn't help feeling proud as I jumped onto his back. "Hey there, spider monkey." I groaned at my nickname and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his shirt, laughing hysterically as he threw me off his back, dancing around with his hands down his shirt. "You'll pay for that Swan." He crouched down and gave me a mockingly murderous stare. My heart skipped a beat at his beauty as he charged towards me, barrelling us both into the snow. I shivered, but not from the coolness of the snow. His body was completely hovered overtop of me, hands on either side of my face and his bright emerald eyes were analyzing my face.

He lent in and his lips merely centimetres away from my own when I chickened out and shoved a handful of snow in his face. He wiped the melted snow off his mouth, grinning his beautiful grin at me that always left me breathless. I grabbed his hands as he pulled me up, and we both brushed the snow off our clothes before we went inside. "Hot chocolate, Mr. Masen?" I asked in a mockingly cheery voice as we entered the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, Miss Swan." Edward replied in the same tone. He sat down in the corner chair at my table. As I was sipping my hot chocolate, I noticed Edward staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, cocking my head to the side. He lent forward an inch across the table and took my hand. "You're beautiful, Isabella." His tone was so deep and serious, but his tousled bronze hair was falling in his face and the melted snow was dripping down his forehead. I would have laughed if I wasn't so incredibly nervous.

Instead I blushed at looked at the table for about a minute until I felt a soft finger under my chin, forcing my head up. I was met with Edward's beautiful eyes before he lent in and kissed me. It took me a few seconds to register the fact that EDWARD MASEN was kissing me before I responded, throwing as much passion in the kiss that I could muster up. My arms tangled in his hair and I ran my fingers through it, something I wanted to do since I first laid eyes on him. His left hand came up to cup my face and the other was wrapped around the small of my back, pressing him to me. I broke the kiss, sucking in shallow breaths as I tried to steady my breathing. "I love you," I whispered, marvelling at the truth of the words. I did love him, more than anyone could ever know.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan. Never forget that." Edward grinned at me, kissing me chastely one more time before he left me to wallow in my own happiness. He was finally mine, all mine.

For the next 5 days, Edward and I were inseparable. He drove me to school, walked me to all my classes, ate lunch with me, drove me home and came over in the evening. The only time we were apart was so we could shower, eat and sleep. On the sixth day, he called me in the morning and told me to drive myself because he had to run some errands for his mom Elizabeth after school. So I pulled up next to his car in my rusty Chevy truck, grinning like an idiot when I saw him waiting for me. "Morning, love." He said as he swept me into his arms and kissed me fiercely.

Giggling like a school girl, I pushed him away. "Edward Anthony Masen, no PDA! What would Sara think of us now?" I said in mock horror as Edward's not so secret admirer passed us, glaring daggers into my chest. He smiled at me and grabbed my book bag before interlocking our hands and dragging me to my first class. Math was torture and Gym, well lets just say a few people are going to wake up with a lot of bruises, namely me. English wasn't so bad because we were reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourite books. It was also the class right before lunch, and I'd see Edward again in a matter of minutes. Sure enough, after I got my food from the cafeteria line, he was sitting at our table grinning at me.

I pressed a kiss to his lips, slipping into the chair next to him and leaning on his shoulder. "I missed you," I murmured softly. How true that was, every minute without him was pointless now. He kissed my hair and buried his face into it, sighing contentedly. I felt so complete at that very moment. This may be school, but it felt like home because as they say, home is where the heart is, and my heart is with Edward. All too quickly, the bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and headed out. After my last class, I came out of the classroom with hopes to see Edward, and my face fell when I didn't see him. I trudged to my truck where the parking space next to it was empty, but there was a note attached to my windshield. I picked it up and smiled. In his beautiful handwriting, it said:

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Be safe and don't miss me too much._

_I'll see you later tonight._

_Love always, Edward._

So I jumped in my rusty truck and drove back to my house, throwing my stuff on the living room floor and made my way to the kitchen to make a snack. About an hour later I peeked out the window, and his car still wasn't in the Masen's driveway, so I grabbed "Wuthering Heights" and curled up on the couch by the fireplace. I don't remember much of the reading, but I do remembering waking up at 3:30AM tucked in my bed and in my pyjamas. _Crap _I thought, _Edward probably came by while I was asleep._ I figured I'd call him in the morning to apologize, so I let myself drift off to sleep again.

I woke up and groaned, It was eight and I was most likely going to be late. I threw myself in the shower and tossed my tangled hair into a ponytail, throwing on the first thing my hands touched. I ate breakfast quickly and grabbed my keys since Edward was most likely gone to school already. I pulled into the parking lot in search of his car, but I didn't have time to search for it because I was already late. I'd just have to see him at lunch. I barrelled into the school and quietly opened the door to my first period. Mrs. Gallagher met my sheepish stare with a disappointed look and pointed to my seat. I fiddled around with my pencil, not really paying attention at all and too focused on my thoughts of Edward. The morning dragged by like a turtle trying to run 5 miles. When the bell rang for lunch, I almost fell flat on my face in a hurry trying to get to the lunchroom, only to be caught by Karen.

I smiled at her in thanks, she was my only friend other than Edward and I really liked her, especially now that she saved me from a nasty nosebleed. I grabbed my tray of food and turned to my table. I bit my lip, and my heart cracked a little bit when I noticed it was empty. _Odd, his car wasn't in the driveway this morning.. Unless he's skipping. AHA, I'll give him crap for that later._ I pondered to myself as I took my usual seat, feeling a bit lonely. Thank God that Karen was such a good person, as she noticed me sitting alone and took it upon herself to bring her boyfriend Mac over and sit with me. I had a really nice conversation with both of them, but I missed Edward a lot. I doodled in my notebook during Science, stared out the window in Geography and threw erasers up and down during History. Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I flew out to my truck, pressing the gas petal as far as it could go.

My heart skipped a few beats when I noticed his car still wasn't in the driveway. I didn't actually think too much of it until I took a good look at our driveway. There were 3 cop cars in the driveway and on the side of the road. Every instinct in my body told me that disaster was about to strike and that I should turn and run. But no matter what, I had to face it. So I took a few calming breaths and reluctantly got out of the car, slowly walking to the door and creeping it open. My knees started to get weak as I reached the living room. Elizabeth Masen and her husband Edward Sr. were sitting on my couch with their head in their hands as my mom rubbed Elizabeth's back and Edward's dad talking to one of the cops.

Not good, not good at all. I took a hesitant step into the living room and as soon as my foot hit the ground, the whole room went silent and all eyes were on me. Elizabeth was a wreck, Edward Sr. looked horrified, and my mom was staring at me with concern and pity. That's when I knew, something was wrong. Something was wrong with Edward. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the truth as I asked,

"What happened?"

**A/N: To clear a few things up, Bella's 14 and is a freshman and Edward's 17 and is a junior. He's her neighbour and she's known him since the beginning of 8****th**** grade for her when he moved there.**

**But now we have the first chapter and I'm already itching to write more ! Review, review, review.**


	2. Loss and Denial

**A/N: You can thank daZZleMe-143 for this update arriving so soon, as she frequently threatened to unleash the wrath of the Cullen's on me if I didn't update. SO HERE AMANDA, GOSH! **

BPOV:

The room was eerily quiet as I waited for an answer. Renee was fidgeting with her fingers, and Elizabeth had completely buried her face in her hands. "Hello? W-H-A-T happened?" I screeched. I was getting impatient. Renee looked up and patted the seat between her and Elizabeth. I sat down hesitantly, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bella, so terribly sorry." She cried out. I glanced around the room, waiting for someone to give me a straight answer. I glared daggers at my mom, the anxiousness and dread building up in my stomach. That's when she spoke the words, so soft yet they had enough power to shatter my entire world. "Bella, he's dead." I looked at her, blinking a few times to try to register the words that she just said. I shook my head in disbelief, not wanting to believe it.

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. "Edward's dead honey. I know exactly how you feel." Her words got strangled in a sob. "I tried to deny it, but I knew I had to face it." I couldn't move, I could barely breath or really register the situation.

"How?" I managed to choke out in a whisper. The one cop from across the room placed a few pictures in front of me. I wanted to die right then when I looked at them. There was Edward's blue Mercedes up in smoke and completely charred. My whole body was numb because I couldn't even imagine the pain he must have gone through.

My face must have resembled terror, because Renee took the pictures from me, and Elizabeth patted my hand. The second officer who was sitting in the armchair across from Edward Sr. spoke then. "His engine must have had a defect or something, we couldn't tell because it was too charred up." He glanced around nervously. "There was no body either, it must have been completely burnt to nothing." My head lent back and hit the wall as those stupid traitor tears that I had tried to hold in since I arrived at the house started falling down my cheeks.

"Bella. . ." My mom reached out to touch my arm, but I jerked away from her. My head ripped up sharply from the wall as I wiped away the tears off my cheeks.

I glared at her, folding my arms around my torso. "Don't touch me!" I whispered sharply before I bolted out of the house and back into my truck. I don't know where I was going, but I drove for over an hour before I pulled into a parking lot of some fast food restaurant and slumped over in my seat. Tears fell freely down my cheeks, as an unfamiliar hole opened up in the middle of my chest. Right, that's where my heart used to be until it was taken away from me. I sobbed for hours until I couldn't cry anymore and was left with just air. I opened my glove compartment to find my cell phone so I could call my mom so she didn't worry about me -which I already knew she was probably freaking out- but instead I found a piece of paper.

It was the note he had gave me that afternoon, right before he died. I crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. "FUCK YOU EDWARD." I screamed to no one. "YOU LIED TO ME! WHY DID YOU LIE?" I broke down into more sobs. "Why did you leave?" I whispered to myself as I picked up his note from the ground and smoothed it out, putting it back into the compartment. I sat there for a few moments before considering my next option. I had my wallet with me, so I pulled into a hotel and book a room for the night. Then I went upstairs and called my mom.

"Hello?!" She whispered franticly, her voice heavy with tears.

I sighed, she worries too much. "Hey Mom," I said as casually as I could, bracing myself for the freak out.

She screeched a little into the phone before coming at me words that I barely understood, because she was sobbing so hard. "Mom, calm down. I'm at a hotel and I'll be home tomorrow sometime. I just need to get away and think. Love you, see you soon." I hung up before she could guilt me into coming home. I put the do not disturb sign on my door and curled up under the covers in a fetal position, wrapping the blankets tightly around me. I tossed and turned, throwing around the covers and shoving my face into the pillow. Eventually I gave up on sleep, and climbed into the hot shower. I lent my head back against the tiles and slumped downwards, my salty tears mixing in with the fresh water of the shower.

I stayed in the shower until the water ran ice cold, making my body shiver. I dressed in the clothes I was wearing before, towelling my hair and combing through it with my fingers. I wasn't really in the best situation to be staying somewhere away from home, but I had no choice. The guilt was overwhelming me because I somehow felt that I could have stopped this. If only I had offered to go with him, I could have been there to save him. I threw the remote for the hotel TV at the wall, cringing at the noise that it made and hoping no one came to the door. After a few minutes, I lay back against the pillows and looked at the clock.

4:00am only. Great, I probably have insomnia now. I remember Edward telling me once that insomnia can be caused by worry, guilt, fear or anxiousness. I had all four, perfect. I wandered around the hotel room for a bit, pacing back and forward and trying to clear my mind. I looked in the mirror, and cringed when I seen myself. My bottom lip was split open from biting it while pacing, my hair was a tangled mess, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying and the lack of sleep, and my face was completely pale.

"Disgusting. . ." I muttered to myself. Why did I feel so angry? I was angry at myself for not being there, and I was angry at God for taking Edward away from me. But the most anger I felt was towards Edward himself. He left me, and broke every promise he ever made to me. _I'll always be here for you Isabella, forever._ So much for forever. I buried my face into the pillow and screamed, kicking and flailing my arms and legs. I hate you Edward, I hate you Edward, I HATE YOU.

When the sun came up, I made the bed and went out to my truck. I took my time driving, not really in a hurry to go home and face my mother. I didn't even stop to eat, my sorrow and anger had made me lose my appetite. About 1pm, I pulled into my driveway. The door almost got knocked off the hinges as Renee ran outside, tears flowing down her face and she gathered me into her arms. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Never, ever do that to me again baby girl." She sobbed. "I missed you, I was so worried about you."

I nodded and mhmmed before I pushed past her and went upstairs to change my clothes and brush my hair. After that, I locked the door and flopped onto my bed, pulling the blankets over my head. I was exhausted from having absolutely no sleep last night, so I soon found myself slipping into unconsciousness.

_It was very dark, and I was surrounded by nothing but trees. The silence was so deafening that the pressure of it hurt my ears. I tried to speak, but my mouth didn't move and no sound came out. Then I tried to move my body until I realised I was paralyzed in my spot, the only thing that was able to move was my eyes. That's when Edward stepped out of the trees in al of his glory, but he was literally sparkling like diamonds in the little ray of sun that had poked through the darkness. He was actually here and I needed him, but no matter what I did, I couldn't movie. I was unable to reach for him, and he was looking everywhere but at me. That's when he started to disappear, one limb at a time until he was gone, the sparkles of his ashes flying through the wind. The little ray of sun that had poked through had disappeared, and I could no longer see the trees or anything. It was just me, paralyzed in the darkness and alone. . ._

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. "EDWARD, COME BACK PLEASE!" I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks and the cold sweat that now covered my forehead. I had goosebumps all up my arms, and I was wrapped in a sitting position with my knees up to my chest. "Edward," I whispered to myself. The door handle started rattling, and I could hear my mother franticly screaming my name from the other side.

"Bella, are you okay?!" Open the door!" I sighed and buried my head under my pillow before yelling a mumbled assurance at her. She hesitated, but the knob stopped moving and I could hear her footsteps as she moved down the hallway, I let me cry myself to sleep, and I woke up about eight in the morning. It was Sunday today so there was no school, but my body wouldn't let me sleep in. I knew Renee wouldn't be up until around twelve, so I threw on a clean pair of shorts and a tank top before I slipped out the front door. I didn't bother to take my truck, the fresh air and walk would do me good in clearing my head. After about 20 minutes of aimless walking, I found myself heading where I knew I shouldn't go. But soon enough, I arrived on the bridge. There was a deep black mark on the ground from the fire, and a little bit of the metal on the side of the bridge was marked up. I didn't realise that I was walking in the middle of the road until I heard a honk from behind me. I didn't really think anything of it until I heard a car swerve around me. That car was lucky, the next one was not. They didn't see me and the last thing I remember was watching the headlights focused right on me before I felt the sharp pain in my side, and the blackness that surrounded me.

I hoped this was it, I wanted this to be the end. I needed to be with Edward, so I wasn't even scared of dying, I was actually welcoming it. _See you soon Edward, my love._

**A/N: So here you are, an update. I hope you like it !**


	3. Darkness

**A/N: I've just been recently pointed out that Bella is 14 and driving. Well I kind of forgot about that and I don't really know how to fix it :\ So can someone help me out with this somehow? Thanks much, and here's the next update.**

BPOV:

I woke up to nothing but darkness. I could hear the sound of the heart monitor and the dripping of the IV next to me but no matter how hard I focused, I couldn't see anything. Not even a speck of light or a shape or a figure. I felt someone grasp my hand but there was only one person I wanted that to be. "Edward?" I whispered weakly.

"It's mommy, honey." I heard Renee say. I let my head fall back onto the pillow in disappointment. "Oh baby, please talk to me. Bella please!" She begged. I shook my head and she gave a whimper of discouragement before I guided my other hand to put it on top of hers.

"I can\t see you." I said quietly. Her whole body stiffened as she called out for the doctor. I heard the door open and light footsteps as someone entered the room to stand beside the side of the hospital bed. "Hey Doc, what's the verdict?" I heard the shuffle of something I assumed was paper. A few whispers and the shifting of someone in a seat.

The doctor sat on the end of the bed. "Well Bella, you have a broken collar bone, and a broken leg and your face is pretty cut up with glass wounds." He sighed. "But that's not what were talking about right now. You say you can't see?" I nodded and he hmmed for a minute before turning back to me. "Well lets go take a few X-rays and tests." A few minutes later they helped me into a wheelchair and I ended up in this strange room as I felt around and noticed there were many big machines. They stuck me in a cat scan, and an X-ray machine.

About an hour and a half later, I was laying back in the hospital bed with my eyes closed as I drifted into sleep. I don't know how long it was until I was awoken by the quiet sobs of my mother and the doctors whispered words. The only thing I could make out in my half asleep state was the word blind. _Blind! _It all made sense now, why I couldn't see. The accident made me blind. I shot up in my bed and opened my eyes, though it did no good because everything was still dark. "So I lost my sight, huh doc?" I murmured. I could tell he felt uncomfortable because he obviously nodded and then felt stupid when he realised I couldn't see it. I can just read people that easily.

"Yes Bella, the accident must have detached your retina." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I just shrugged. "You're not upset?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Nothing in the world is worth seeing anymore." I faked a yawn. "Do you think you guys could leave so I could get some sleep?" The doctor got up and left, and I could feel Renee shifting around by the grip she had on my arm. "Um, Mom that includes you too." I could picture her tears as she left the room, shuffling across the room and pausing at the door before leaving. A huge wave of guilt washed through me when I thought of how I made those tears, but it didn't even stay long enough for me to feel it, as the lonely and emptiness filled me again. Nothing would ever be the same again, I knew that for sure.

So I did the only thing I knew at that moment. I curled up into a ball and cried again, mentally screaming at everyone.

They let me out of the hospital about a week and a half later. My leg was in this ridiculous cast that was sure to make someone like me fall over. There was also this weird brace thing for collarbone around my neck, and all my cuts were stitched up and cleaned.

I then spent the next month just walking around the house, trying to get used to being blind and waiting for my leg to heal. Finally, they took of the cast and the brace so I could walk normally. I spent the next week taking long walks around the park and in the mall with Renee helping me learn to use my stick. I could hear the whispered words of pity from everyone at my school as Karen and Mac helped me through the halls and to my classes. I had insisted on staying in normal classes, which was a bit difficult at times but I managed it.

The Masen's moved away at the beginning of April, and then they got in a car accident about a week after that. I remember burying them beside Edwards grave, and I vaguely remember the words spoken about them. The rest was a blur, because I had slumped into a ball around the middle of the funeral and eventually passed out.

Two years later and it was the summer before my junior year. The years before that were a complete blank, because everyone had eventually stopped trying to communicate with me. The beginning of August came and Renee tried to ship me off to Forks with Charlie for the rest of the summer. I threw a huge hissy fit and eventually she convinced me to go by playing the guilt trip.

So here I was, getting off the plane with the attendant assigned to help me (much to my disagreement) and wandering through the Port Angeles airport. I heard Charlie from across the airport screaming my name. "Bells, over here!" My hearing had increased since I became blind, sort of making up for it. The flight attendant brought me over to Charlie and I thanked her and left in the search for my luggage, but he stopped me. "I have your bags Bella, lets head home." I offered him a smile and took his arm as he led me outside to his car- if you could call the police cruiser a car- and helped me into the front seat.

The car ride was awkwardly silent as I lent back in my seat with my eyes closed. Charlie cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Want to stop at the diner to get some food?" He asked, and I shrugged. I didn't really care, I just wanted to get this month over with so I could go back home. I'm pretty sure we were in the parking lot cause Charlie shut off the car and helped me out of the car and into a building. We were sitting and waiting for food when I heard a woman's voice at our table.

"Charlie, nice to see you. Who's this?" She asked. He introduced me as his daughter, his voice leaking with proud and I have no idea why. "So this is the famous Bella? Nice to meet you, I'm Mary Webber."

"Hello." I murmured, and there was a long silence. Charlie tapped my shoulder and whispered, "She's holding out her hand Bells." I stuck my hand out until I found a warm, small hand and I shook it. I heard her gasp of surprise and I giggled a little. "Yes, I'm blind." I said, answering her unspoken question.

I could hear the smile in her voice, and I was glad she didn't think I was a freak. "Well I'm here with my daughter Angela, and she's about to go out with her friends. Why don't you join them?" She asked me. Charlie nudged my arm in a gesture meant to say go. So I shrugged and got up, linking arms with Mrs. Webber. She led me to the other side of the diner, where I could hear the chatter of about six people. "Angela, this is Bella Swan and she's Charlie's daughter." I blushed as I felt all of their eyes boring into me. "Will you introduce her to your friends and maybe take her out?"

"Sure Mom." A voice that sounded like a flowing river spoke up. "I'm Angela, and these are my friends Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Eric." I knew she was pointing to all of them and before Mrs. Webber could say anything, I spoke up.

"Hey guys. Angela, I can't really see when your pointing because I'm blind." Everyone at the table gasped or froze. "But I'd love to come with you guys." Angela I think, took my hand and squeezed it. "Of course, lets go guys." She linked her arm through mine and led me outside and to a car. Angela's mom jumped in the drivers seat and we set off. We were driving for a long time until the car stopped. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the movies and-" She paused. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think." I cut her off.

Patting her arm, I reassured her. "It's okay, I like listening to the movies." We got our tickets and sat down, with me in the aisle seat. The movie was some romantic comedy and I found myself bored. Eventually I stood up, about halfway through the movie. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Angela, who was sitting beside me. I found my way out, and I was searching all over the place for the bathroom until someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Angela?" I asked, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"No baby, my name's Donny. This here is George and Henry." He laughed, and it sent shivers down my spine. "Why don't you come hang with us?" This was one of the only times that I wish I wasn't blind. I cringed when I felt his hand on my butt, and I jerked away.

"Don't touch me." I whispered, and they all laughed. "Don't be like that sugar." One of the other guys said, wrapping a hand around my wrist. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong and it tightened. That's when I heard footsteps and three other people came up behind the guys.

"Do we have a problem, _ladies?" _One sneered, his voice was loud and scary. He ripped the one guy off of my arm. Another one whose voice was deep and soothing spoke to me. "Let's get you away from them." I gladly slipped my hand through his, and shivered at his touch. He felt like an ice cube. We walked to the other side of the lobby and I lent against the wall, taking in shallow breaths. "I'm Jasper Hale." He said, smiling at me.

I grinned back, his voice was cheerful enough to make me cheerful. "Bella Swan, I'm only here for the summer but my dad lives here. Charlie Swan, chief of police."

He laughed for a minute, and spoke. "Emmett knows the chief, up close and personal. Right Em?" Another voice joined in the conversation, and I jumped because I didn't even know he had arrived.

"Hell yeah! I've gotten in some trouble over the years. I'm Emmett Cullen." He swept me up into a bear hug which I didn't even see coming -no pun intended- and when he set me down, I tripped over my own feet and almost toppled backwards. I braced myself for the impact but I fell into another pair of ice cold arms.

"Hello," A voice like velvet murmured. "I'm Edward Cullen." Why did that voice sound so familiar?


	4. Burning Desires

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, Edward is like Bella in Breaking Dawn. He has that freaky self control that newborns aren't supposed to have. Just in case that doesn't make sense. Thank you so much for all the reviews, its insane! So I have a treat for you, I'm going to write in Edwards POV. **

EPOV:

My throat was burning like a million flames as I held the fragile girl in my arms, but my curiosity blocked it out. She was so beautiful, with her mahogany hair all down her back, and her chocolate eyes that seem to be looking at everything but not really seeing. She was pale and thin, like she hadn't eaten in a while and her cheekbones were high. She was a stranger, yet she was so familiar that I couldn't help but recognize her. But from where? "Hello," I murmured softly. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Her face was flushed red as she stumbled to her feet. "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She had a smile on her face and her hand searched through the air and took my hand, shaking it. That's when I had a feeling of déjà vu as I searched through my dim human memories.

_I was standing on the front lawn of my new house as the movers loaded the boxes into my house. I heard a door open and I looked off to the house beside mine and I seen a girl who looked about 13 step out of the door. She had beautiful mahogany hair down her back. As she walked down the step, her foot got caught and she stumbled. Before I knew what I was doing, I had ran over to her and caught her in my arms. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled at her. _

_She blinked up at me, and grinned back. "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."_

I stumbled backwards in shock, not something that I did often. I caught the thoughts of my brother's as I hit the wall. _Edward, are you okay? Your emotions are a mess._ Jasper thought. Emmett's thought were something around the fact that I had a crush on a little human.

It was her. My Isabella, the girl that I had fallen in love with at those very moments. The feelings that I always kept inside me since I became a vampire. Jasper stepped forward and cocked his head at her. "Bella?" He asked her. "Are you, you know, blind?" He stumbled uncomfortably. She laughed out loud at his obvious discomfort, and the sound sent a flush of warmth through my dead heart.

"I am actually. I got in an accident not too long ago, and I lost my sight." A tear slipped down her face and I wanted nothing more to wipe it away with my hand. "I only wish I could be with him." She whispered under her breath, thinking no one could hear her. Jasper and Emmett glanced at me and back to her, inclining an eyebrow. "Later," I muttered too fast and low for anyone else to hear. She blinked her eyes, looking at me from under her eyelashes. Oh God, she was so beautiful.

"Well, thanks for saving me. I should really-" Her speech was cut off by someone yelling her name. "BELLA, BELLA!" I watched Mike Newton and Angela Webber come out of the theatre. _Oh she's with the Cullen's, good. I always knew Edward was a good guy, probably helped her out.._ Angela's thoughts drifted off into more kindness and concern for Bella. Mike's thoughts however, weren't so great.

_Stupid Cullen's and their stupid perfection. Bella\s already drooling over them, and she can't even see them._ I let a laugh slip, earning strange looks from everyone, and immediately started coughing. No one was fooled but they let it slide anyone, walking over to Bella. Mike tried to put an arm around her shoulder possessively, but she moved and cringed into me, like she knew I was there. I took her hand which she gripped tightly as she silently begged me to save her from the vile Mike Newton. "Angela, I think I'm going to take Bella with me and my brothers to hang out for a bit." I murmured, pleading with my eyes for her to understand. "I know where the chief lives, I can drop her off later." I could feel the understanding waves Jasper was sending and I thanked him.

She looked unconvinced, but reluctantly agreed, smiling at Bella. However Mike wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Look, she doesn't want to come with you so let her go. Come on Bella." He gripped her forearm and started to pull, but she slapped his hand away.

"Mike, I'm going to stay with Edward, Jasper and Emmett." She said softly. "I'll see you guys some other time, so to speak." Mike mumbled something like, stupid Edward fucker under his breath as he walked away with Angela in tow. I gratefully slipped a hand around Bella's waist and guided her through the doors and to the car. Emmett and Jasper were going to be "juniors" and claimed to already be sixteen, so they were legally able to drive. I on the other hand, can't drive for another year. Finally, Bella spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Are we going to your house?" She asked, glancing around at the sound of my movements.

I nodded, and automatically felt dumb. She laughed out loud and smiled gently at me. "Don't worry, people nod at me all the time." I stared at her in shock, wondering how she knew. I then tried to read her mind, but there was nothing. Not as if she wasn't thinking anything, as if she wasn't even there at all. I knitted my eyebrows together in concentration, but found nothing. All too soon, we were at the house. I helped Bella out and latched onto her hand again.

"Don't be nervous," I whispered, looking at the panic evident on her face. "My family will love you." She nodded and walked in pace with me, almost tripping over the step. My throat burned and the monster inside me welled up as I watched her blush fall upon her cheeks. I swallowed and tried to push the venom down. Not her, my dear sweet Bella. My will overcame my senses, and I gripped her hand more tightly to comfort herself and I. We had barely gotten in the door as Alice bounded down the stairs and threw herself at Bella.

She screamed out in panic and turned into my chest, shivering. "Alice, she's blind!" I hissed under my breath. "Shh Bella, I'm sorry. That's just Alice." I whispered to her. "She's on a permanent sugar rush, it seems." I tried to cheer her up and it worked as she laughed lightly and turned her head around. Her hands came out and reached around until she hit Alice's shoulders, and pulled her into a gentle hug. Alice was ecstatic to have made a good impression somewhat on Bella.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'm Alice." She said, grinning like a madman. Bella smiled at her, Lord I wanted to kiss those beautiful lips again. "Isabella Swan, call me Bella please. Pleasure to meet you." Alice started bouncing up and down, swinging Bella around and dancing with her, talking rapidly about shopping and makeovers and sleepovers. Bella giggled and stopped moving, placing both hands firmly -for a human- on Alice's shoulder. "Are you always this hyper?" She asked her, laughing.

Matching laughs could be heard from all over the house, everyone joining us in the front. "She sure is dear," Esme said, appearing out of the dining room. "Especially when she goes shopping." She gathered Bella's hands in her own. "I'm Esme, Edwards' mother."

Bella laughed, a sound that made my heart soar. "And for the eight time today, Isabella Swan. Call me Bella please." I grinned, she seemed so comfortable with my family. Everyone came down and introduced themselves. We ended up all gathered in the living room with Rosalie sitting on the edge of the couch, combing aimlessly and doing different hairstyles with Bella's hair. Alice was laying across the floor with her head in Jasper's lap, focused on watching "Across |the Universe." Emmett was on the couch beside Rose, watching her intently and thinking things that I didn't want to hear. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, making Bella a small snack because she hadn't eaten. And I was placed beside Bella on the floor, leaning against the couch and for some reason holding her hand in mine. Occasionally she would squeeze my fingers and grin, blushing every little bit more. Then I would squeeze her fingers back and draw a smiley face in her palm to let her know I acknowledged her action. She would then giggling like crazy, earning glances and teasing thoughts from all my family members.

Rosalie adored Bella, which was the most surprising of all. I thought she would be all against the little human stinking up the house and making us a threat. But she discovered that Bella was fun and charming, but she was also fragile and needed looking after. To Rosalie, she was the child she never had. I could tell Bella's feelings were mutual because every time she talked to Rose, she had a smile bigger than the Great Wall of China on her face. I felt at bliss for the first time in such a long while. I had my Bella back for now, and I was here with my family. I was home.

I snuck another glance at Bella, and she was gnawing on her toast oblivious to the curious and disgusted looks of my family members. I started drawing hearts and xo's in Bella's palm, and she flushed an deep crimson red. I was so allured to her, and not by bloodlust either. But something stronger, much stronger. I loved her a thousand times more strong than I did in my human life. I needed her with me no matter what. I don't care what I am, what I'll never be, and how I do it. But Isabella Swan, will be mine again. I will make sure of it.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She nodded and I helped her up and walked with her into the next room. I knew my family members could hear me, but she didn't so maybe that would make her more comfortable with what I was going to do.

She played with out fingers that were still interlocked, glancing at the floor. "What's up?" She asked, her voice wavering a bit. She was afraid, but of what? Only one way to find out. I took a long unnecessary breath and lifted her chin up to meet my gaze so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry this is a little late, but I had school for the first time in a week today. Yes, Rosalie likes Bella a lot. I like it better that way, Rose and Bella being best friends. So deal with it. I had some fun writing this, a little fluff with the Cullen family! Update tomorrow I hope.**


	5. New Love

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Kind of a cliff-hanger eh ? ;) To clear a few things up, in the past chapter during the flashback, he introduced himself as Edward CULLEN. I meant to put Masen, so ignore that. Plus, Bella and Edward are close like this because Bella feels the connection because he's her one true love. (: **

BPOV:

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" Edward asked, his voice hopeful. I felt my insides weak with nerves and butterflies. I never even considered dating anyone since _him,_ I thought it would be impossible. But my heart is telling me something different than my head. I wanted too, so badly. But was I ready? My own words shocked me when I answered all too quickly, after thinking for about a nano second.

"Yes." I stuttered out, shocked. His excitement was poorly hidden, if he was trying, as he swept me into a hug. Swinging me around gently, he placed me to the ground and took my hand. "Thank you," He murmured into my ear. I smiled and reached up my hand to touch his cheek, which I guided my mouth too. Then I tried to suppress a huge yawn that came, but I failed. Edward laughed and took my hand, leading me into the living room.

He sat me back on the couch, sitting on the other side of me. I leaned into him instinctively and closed my eyes in exhaustion. "Edward," I whispered. "I need to go home." I heard mumbling and some bouncy footsteps so gentle but excited they could only be Alice's.

"What's your phone number Bella?!" She asked, more like shouted, at me. I mumbled it to her, not really caring what was going on. About five minutes later, when I was half coherent, I heard Edward whisper, "Alice called Charlie and told him you'd be staying here. Sleep now, Bella." I yawned once more and willingly obeyed, slipping into the darkness.

I woke up sometime later, with no idea where I was. It was kind of uncomfortable being in a strangers house when you couldn't see anything, but only because I felt alone. There was something about the Cullen's that made me want to stay here, I felt so close to everyone. Especially Edward and Rosalie, they could be the best friends I ever had. Suddenly someone was shaking me and pulling me off the couch. Of course I was so shocked that I lost my balance completely and crashed onto the floor. "Ow," I muttered. A gasp and a few footsteps came from another room.

Someone wrapped their hands around my waist and I could automatically tell it was Edward. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, stumbling to get steady on my feet. "Where's hurricane Alice, the one who pulled me off the couch?" I grumbled. He laughed loudly than I've ever heard, "Upstairs, picking out a dress for our date. Oh, and matching shoes."

"Nooo!" I groaned, slumping back to the couch. "Bella, you can't pick out what you wear anyway, so quit complaining!" Alice yelled from some unknown place of the house. "Bring her up, Edward. Then leave."

I laughed at his soft groan, and slipped my hand into his as he lead me up the banister. We arrived at a room, and Alice I'm assuming, pulled me in. I was pushed into a chair and spun around. "I'll do her hair Alice, you do her makeup." Rose's gentle voice came from behind me. I smiled, I really liked Rose, she was mellow and caring. About an hour later, the girls decided that I was "pretty enough" and slipped me into my dress.

"What does it look like?" I murmured, feeling around the dress. I gasped as I reached the hem, it was way too short!. Before I could complain, Alice jumped in. "You're not getting out of this, so don't complain." I frowned and waiting for them to continued. Rosalie cleared her throat, obviously grinning at me.

"It's v-cut to the middle of your chest, and under it is a silver ribbon tied at the front." My hands automatically moved along as she described it. "It then falls to above your knees in four ruffled layers." I smiled and moved my hands around.

"It's sounds so pretty," I murmured. Suddenly Alice shrieked and ran over to me, shoving something in my hands. "Put these on!" She squealed. I felt around and gasped. These heels had to be at least four inches, "Alice, these are going to kill me!" I warned. "I'm blind and clumsy, not stupid."

She was pretty much kneeling in front of me, with her hands around mine. "Please Bella, please! For me." I frowned, I could practically see her puppy dog face. I sighed in resignation and held out the shoes. Alice clapped and squealed, sliding the shoes onto my feet. "Rose?" I murmured.

"They're a platform shoe with a 4 ½ inch heel, and it has a studded strap by the toes, and another one going up the ankle, which attaches to a smaller tie around your ankle."(**Dress and shoes on profile)** She said, obviously dazed and admiring the shoes. I stood up and toppled over, right into Rose's chest. "Fuck," I swore under my breath.

Alice giggled and took my one arm, while Rose took the other. "We'll help you Bella, don't worry!" It took me a good hour and a half before I could even manage to walk across the room. "It's 7:30 Bella, are you ready?" I gasped, and burrowed my eyebrows. "How long was I out?"

They both laughed, and replied in unison. "Till four. We didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." I groaned, no wonder I was so hungry. "We are going out to dinner right? Cause if not, I'll kill you all and eat you for supper." I threatened, trying to be scary.

There was a long silence, before sounds of laughter were heard from everywhere in this house. I cringed, how did they all hear me? Finally, Rose helped me out the door and down the stairs. I got to the bottom, and I heard five identical gasps, and I felt panicked. "What? Do I look that bad? Oh, I should change!" I started to turn, but Edward slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"You look stunning." He whispered into my ear. "We won't be late folks! Did you call Charlie again, Alice?" I can only assume she nodded for we were already out the door and heading to his car. Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, and I stared out the window. "You really do look stunning, Bella. Rose and Alice did a good job, I'll have to thank them." I giggled, picturing Edward on one of Alice's famous shopping trips. Then it turned into full out laughter as I pictured Rose bossing around Edward and repairing her M3.

All of a sudden, Edward joined in laughing with me. I stopped and looked at him, inclining my eyebrows. "I can only picture Alice and Rosalie's "favours", and I'm going to assume that's why your laughing?" I frowned but nodded. "My mom always said I was easy to read." I muttered to myself, surprised when he responded.

"On the contrary. I find you very difficult to read." He said cryptically, no hint of teasing in his voice.(**Twilightish Quote**.) The car pulled to a stop and he walked me into a building, sitting us in a booth. I twirled my fork absentmindedly as Edward read the menu out loud. I decided on mushroom ravioli, and he said he'd have the same. He started a game of twenty questions, asking me anything from where I live and what my hobbies were, to my favourite colour and book.

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "They never told me, what colour is my dress?" Rose and Alice had forgotten that little detail. "Midnight blue," He murmured, his voice telling me that his eyes were on my dress.

_Midnight Blue,_ the colour made a certain hole in my chest step up and be remembered, causing me to wrap my arms around my torso. _He_ said that blue was his favourite on me. I wore that colour almost everyday before he left. After that, anything I owned that was the colour of midnight blue was thrown in the trash. I didn't realise I was crying until Edward had slid beside me and was cradling me. I pushed away because I craved a different set of arms, ones I could never have again.

"Bella? What's the matter?" His voice was cracked, and I realised I had caused him pain. He had went to his side of the booth, so I reached over and held his hand in mine, ready to tell him my story. "Edward, there is something I've sort of been keeping from everyone, and I would really like to tell you." I took a breath. "I trust you enough." He rubbed my palm with his thumb and murmured, "I promise I won't let you down."

So I told him everything. About Edward Masen, the accident that killed him, my zombie time, the accident that made me blind and the reason Renee sent me here. Then I apologized for my behaviour, telling him all about how Edward loved blue on me. "I swore I would never wear blue again, the day he died." Tears were falling freely now, as my head was pressed against the back of the booth.

"Isabella, I understand probably more than anyone what you went through, what your going through." I could hear his sad smile. "I lost the love of my life not too long ago. A terrible accident as well, tore us apart. I miss her everyday, I just want to hold her in my arms." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, putting a smiley face into my hand like he did last night. I giggled a little, but turned silent.

"So you understand why I can't date? Why I'm not ready to date, actually." I did like him, really. I felt the weird connection the moment we met, just like I had with Edward Masen. I just couldn't turn my back on all the promises I had made him. He laughed a little, and spoke. "Bella, I could never not understand. I don't want to pressure you at all. I'll gladly be your friend."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Friends?" I could hear him grinning as he shook my hand. "Friends." He agreed. Pretty soon, we were done eating and driving back home. I was humming along to the radio, and he was chuckling under his breath. We pulled up to my house and Edward walked me to the porch. I could feel his presence and I was so close that I could smell him. Oh God, he smelled like heaven. I swallowed and braced myself for what I was about to do.

"So we're just friends right?" I asked, rolling on the balls of my feet. He moved uncomfortably and was probably staring at me in confusion. "Yes, why?"

I smiled anxiously. "So you won't mind if I do this." I reached up and searched around his face, stepping closer. I placed a finger under his lips as I lent in.

And I kissed him. Who says you can't have a second chance at love?

**A/N: Yay! I've been wanting to do that for quite sometime. Sorry if it's moving a little fast, but I need to get back on track with the plot. Thanks for reading, review!**


	6. Slip Up

**A/N: Muahaha. Aren't I just an evil one? I promise I will limit my cliff hangers okay? This is Bella's POV, and Edward's. I know, I hate when people change POVS in the middle of a story, but It was necessary.**

BPOV:

His lips were so smooth and cold, moving with mine for a short second before he sharply pulled back and pinned me up against the wall. His lips were so close to my neck that I could feel his breath trailing down it. Then his hands were off my shoulders, and he had ripped away. I couldn't move, or breathe. I had no idea what just happened, but I was. . . Well, I was scared! Of _Edward? _I found myself slumped against the wall, cowering in fear. I didn't want to be scared, but all of my instincts were telling me to get up and flee, but I couldn't do it.

"Edward?" I finally whispered after five minutes. There was no answer. I felt my heart crumble and a new and bigger hole open up in my chest. Someone else left me, and they had a choice. I began to sob out his name, "He left, he left, he left." I chanted to myself. I was so vulnerable lately, and I hated being weak. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything else. I then felt a presence beside me and I was being cradled in Edward's arms.

I tried to pull away but he was much too strong. I pounded on his chest in anger until I finally collapsed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm sending mixed signals aren't I?" He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Look, I don't get why you kissed me, but I'm not objecting to it." He sounded so strained. "I just wasn't expecting it. You caught me off my guard." We sat there in silence, curled up against the wall of my house on the porch for a good five minutes. I was almost asleep, and I smiled weakly.

"I kissed you so I could assure you that everything I said earlier was true." I yawned loudly and he chuckled. "I like you, too much for my own good. But I'm not ready to date. I wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't lying." He tightened his arms around me and tucked me closer into his chest. Finally, I remembered that we were outside and Charlie was probably wondering where the hell I was. I struggled out of his grasp and he released me reluctantly. I stumbled to my feet, almost toppling over in the massive platforms that still sat on my feet.

He had stood up so fast and caught me before I did a face plant. "Thank you, and goodnight." I whispered, and pecked him on the cheek. I made my way inside, stumbling along the hallway until I got to the stairs. "Night Dad!" I called, as I knew he was sitting on the couch in the living room. He grunted in response and I made my way upstairs, surprisingly not tripping. I knew my door was the first one from the staircase, so I swung it open and ripped off my heels and dress. I put on the pyjamas that Charlie had laid out for me on my bed and climbed into the bed and under the covers. I fell asleep in an instant.

EPOV:

I went hunting in a nearby forest for about a half an hour before I figured it was safe to check on Bella. I climbed up the tree in the front yard, quietly opening the window. I sat on the edge of the window ledge as her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. _Get used to it Edward._ I chided myself, taking heavy breaths. She stirred and flipped mumbling some words I couldn't make sense of. "Edward," She whispered. I froze, does she know I'm here? She flipped over so I could see her, her breathing still even and her eyes shut. "Edward, please don't." She whimpered, kicking her legs.

Sleep talker? Obviously, she wouldn't be talking to herself like that. "No, Edward watch out. Your car. . ." She trailed off, turning again. "IT'S ON FIRE!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me." She murmured. "Not again, oh no, no. PLEASE!" I just wanted to reach out and comfort her, tell her everything was okay. I couldn't do that, so I started to hum a tune. I didn't recognize it at all, and I realised I had made it all for her. _Bella's lullaby, _I marvelled. It sure lived up to its name, because she stopped fussing and sighed in content, sinking comfortably back into her pillow.

I decided that I should go home and face the wrath of my family. No doubt Alice had seen this, but Bella had made a split decision so she didn't have time to act. I headed back to my house, taking my time to actually wrap my head around the fact that I almost _killed_ her. I wanted to keep her safe from harm, and I almost kill her myself. As soon I was in close range of the house, I could hear everyone's thoughts. I cringed at Rosalie, plotting my murder.

I stopped at the door and hesitantly opened it. "YOU!" Rosalie screamed from upstairs. She flew down, a blur of blonde and red and charged at me, pressing me up against the wall with her hands around my neck. "I could KILL you, right here!" She growled, sticking her nose in my face. The rest of my family entered the room, and Emmett pulled Rosalie off of me. I fell down against the wall, putting my hands in my head.

"Edward, care to explain what happened?" Carlisle asked me soothingly. I looked at Alice and she showed me her vision.

_There I was with Bella pressed up against the wall, my mouth on her neck. I had lost all control, my eyes were wild and crimson with blood. Bella's body was pale and lifeless as she dropped to the ground._

Then, she showed me her second vision.

_I was in the exact same position with Bella, only my teeth hadn't touched her neck yet. I looked slightly crazy, but when Bella let out a whimper in fear, my whole body froze and I ripped myself away from her. I ran fast, to get away from the scent as she curled up in a ball against the wall of the porch._

"Look you guys, I didn't do it on purpose. . ." They all raised their eyebrows sceptically.

Alice stepped forward. "I didn't see the first part of the vision because it had already happened." She sighed. "What did she do, that made you like that?" Everyone looked at me, their thoughts curious.

"She completely took me off guard, and she kissed me." I sighed. Everyone gasped and blinked. "Edward," Rosalie started, trying to apologize. I smiled at her and nodded, then I heard Jasper's thoughts. _You can't keep risking her life Edward, I don't even know why you're so attached to this human girl._

Oh, I completely forgot to tell them about her. "Guys, I have something to tell you that I completely forgot." They glanced at me, and Alice squealed really loud. "Bella was my girlfriend, back in my human life." Esme ran and gave me a hug, while everyone else just looked confused.

So I went on to tell them what I could remember about my human life, and how I met her. "I promised to keep her safe, and be there forever." I murmured. "She believes I broke that promise." Emmett stared at me for a few minutes, thinking hard (for Emmett). "Dude, why don't you just tell her it's you?" He asked.

Everyone of my family members hissed and Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head. Alice sighed and turned to him. "Emmett, think about it. What's he going to say? Oh hey Bella, yeah it's Edward. The one who apparently died in an accident. Yeah well, I'm not dead technically. I'm just a vampire!" She rolled her eyes and also smacked Emmett in the head. "Think clearly doofus." Emmett pouted and went to sulk in a corner.

Carlisle turned to me, sympathy clear in his voice. "She took you off guard Edward and because you can't read her mind, she'll do that often. You almost killed her today, how are you going to resist when she does it again?"

I knew there was only one answer to that, but the question was, am I willing to push her safety aside for my own pleasure? I was too selfish to let go, so I knew my answer. Yes, I had too.

BPOV:

I awoke that morning to a rapping on the door. I stumbled down the stairs and made my way to the door. Charlie had obviously gone fishing and wasn't going to be back for a while, so I was hoping to head over to the Cullen's so I didn't have to spend the day by myself. Ironically, I opened the door and was ambushed by none other than the four foot something Alice. "Hi Bella! Oh guess what, you're coming to my house!" She squealed happily. "Rose and I are going hang out with you all day." I smiled a little at hanging out with my two new best friends, but I was really disappointed when I learned Edward wasn't going to be there.

We arrived at the Cullen house shortly after, and I was dragged upstairs to Rose and Emmett's room. I had learned that the Cullen children were adopted and not technically related, so they were all together. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper, I mean. After a long day of makeovers on my part, pedicures, truth or dare, music and movies, there was a knock on Rose's bedroom door. "Alice, Rose. Can I speak to Bella for a moment?" He paused. "I'll bring her back later." They all too quickly agreed and shoved me out the door.

Edward took my hand and led me to the front porch and we sat on the front step. Something was wrong and I could tell because Edward was eerily silent and stiff. "Bella, we really need to talk." I swallowed and nodded, this couldn't be good. He cleared his throat, shifting nervously.

"Have you ever heard of vampires?"

**A/N: Wow, that was intense. I didn't want her to find out about vampires so fast, but I had to do it. Review!**


	7. Confessions

**A/N: Bonjour readers and reviewers! I guess I owe you guys an update, sorry about the time. I guess updating everyday isn't a possibility with Math and English all in one semester, and on a cliff hanger too! Well here it is, the moment you all have been (sort of) waiting for!**

BPOV:

"Have you ever heard of vampires?" Edward asked me, his voice cryptic and curious. What was he getting at? I cocked my head to the side. "Yeah, with the fangs, blood drinking, sleeping in coffins and burned by the sun. All that jazz?" I inquired. He startled me by laughing because he'd been so stiff and serious for the last 5 minutes.

"Myths," He muttered under his breath, so low I almost didn't hear him. I still didn't understand what his point was. Trying to confuse me maybe? "What?" I asked, slightly hesitant of his response.

He grasped my hand and played with my fingers as if his life depended on it. "We don't sleep in coffins because we don't sleep at all. Fangs? Hah, that's a laugh riot. We are immortals, and we live forever. The sun doesn't burn us either, but there are a few things that make it dangerous for us to go out in the sun. A risk of getting caught." I sat in silence as his last few sentences ran through my head. How would he know all of this stuff? It's almost like he's a vampi-. _We_ don't sleep in coffins. My whole body stiffened as everything fell into place.

"You're a vampire." I whispered, not asking for an answer. "You drink blood?" He laughed without humour and held my hand tighter. On automatic instinct, I ripped it away from him. I could feel the hurt radiating off him. "Sorry," I mumbled, scooting closer to him. He's still Edward, Bella. Be reasonable and don't let fear overcome you. Slowly, my body began to relax and I put my hand on his arm.

I waited for about a minute before he answered me. "Vampires are supposed to drink human blood, my family is different than others. We live on animal blood, but sometimes it gets hard." He sighed and started again, his voice shaking as if he was admitting great weakness. "You have the most delicious blood I've smelt in all my years as a vampire. I almost _killed_ you Bella." My limbs and joints were livid with fear as I remembered the night of our first date. When I had kissed him unexpectedly and he had pushed me against the wall. His lips, my neck, _my blood._ That was when my brain officially went into overdrive.

I stood up unsteady and shaking, leaning against the outside of the house. "How old are you?" I asked warily, afraid of his answer. I could hear the smile in his voice as he responded.

"Seventeen." _Physically,_ I added in my head. "How long have you been seventeen?" I rephrased my question.

He sighed. "A while."(**Twilight anyone?: ) **) I closed my eyes. _Wow, _that's a lot to take it.

"Okay," I said lamely, after a few minutes of thinking. Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were vampires. "I want to go home, please." I mumbled. He touched my hand but I jerked away, I needed a little time to think. I mean he almost _killed_ me, what does he think I'm going to do? Accept it, look past it and just move on? "Can Rose take me?" I asked, barely audible. Of course he heard me and that explained why his family could hear everything I said from so far away. Stupid perfect vampires and their stupid super hearing.

"O-okay." He stumbled, taken aback. No need for him to call for Rose as she appeared at the doorway, car keys in hand. I reached out for her blindly until I almost fell off the porch. Of course Edward caught me before I had a chance to brace myself for the action. I looked at him, about to speak before he answered. "Some vampires have special powers. Take Jasper, he can manipulate your emotions and he feel what you feel. Now Alice, she can see the future and I, can read minds." He said, laughing a little.

"You can READ my MIND!?" I screeched, a little too loudly for vampire ears because I could hear Edward and Rosalie groan. "No," He whispered. "Everyone's mind but yours, and I don't know why." I nodded quickly, in a hurry to get out of here.

"Okay," I agreed somewhat, pretending I was cool with this. "Rose, lets head out. I'll talk to you, whenever Edward. . ." Rosalie linked her arm through mine and we hopped in her car. She was silent for half the ride until I worked up the nerve to speak.

"Are you mad at me, Rose?" I murmured. The tension was so thick in the room and she was eerily silent, I couldn't help but think I did something wrong. She sighed heavily, patting my arm. "Of course not Bella, but I am curious. . ." She trailed off suggestively. I nodded my head in order for her to go on. "Are you afraid of me?" She whispered. I'm pretty sure the shock was written all over my face. Afraid of Rosalie, sweet, caring Rose? "NO!" I said, my voice an octave higher than normal.

I closed my eyes, realising she heard the whole conversation. Or Alice foresaw it or whatever she does. "Okay, you're a vampire and yes that freaks me out a bit. But you are still _Rose,_ and you always will be. No matter what supernatural creature you are." I added the last part, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. It worked and she laughed, wrapping one arm around my shoulder . "I'd appreciate it if you drove with both hands on the wheel. You may be able to walk away if we crash but remember, I'm still a fragile human." I'd never admit it, but their driving is terrifying. I can FEEL the speed of it, and I know the speedometer is over 120.

"Well I'm glad you're not afraid of me. I'd miss you too much if you stopped hanging around." I could tell she was smiling, but she turned my smile into a grimace. She noticed. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked curiously. I hung my head into my hands and sighed. I didn't want to spend time away from my new family, but I needed too. My brain was in major new information overload.

It took me a good minute to work up a coherent answer. "Yes." I said, wanting to skip past it and move on. But Rose wasn't known for her resolve.

"Bella. . ." Her voice was low and almost a growl until she softened it to a compassion level. "You can tell me anything, you know that." Her voice was hiding hurt, but I knew her well enough to see it. I couldn't hurt my best friend, so I cracked.

"I just need some time to think about all this, you know? I would never actually give you guys up, I'm too selfish for that. But, I just got some crazy information. I can't ignore that and make it go away, I'm going to need a few days to myself to think this over." I lowered my voice. "I risked my life once, I just want to make sure I'm okay with doing it again." I hung my head shamefully. She drew in a sharp low breath, and this time she actually did growl. "Did he tell you about that?" Her voice was dripping anger.

I nodded, trying to come to his defence. "I'm glad he did though. So I know what I'm getting myself into after these next few days, hanging out with vampires for best friends?" I feigned shock and realised I just promised to come back to them. Could I do that, risk my life every minute for something as selfish as family? I finally came to the conclusion that I would do anything for Edward and Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Even die, which is much possible in these circumstances. I have family like Renee and Charlie, but I feel like I truly belong with the Cullen's, like somehow we were meant to be together. They were my _true _family.

Rose hugged me with both hands and I hugged back until I realised her hands weren't on the steering wheel. "HANDS ON THE WHEEL, ON THE WHEEL ROSE." I freaked, flinging my arms frantically. She laughed and I could pretty much hear her roll her eyes but refocused on driving, leaving me to think in peace. The real question is, can I be _more_ with Edward, or is that going too far? Is that even possible for him, a vampire to date a mere human like me? Is it allowed, and can he handle it? That's what I really needed to think about for the next few days.

We finally got to my house and Rose helped me up to the door. I hugged and thanked her, stumbling in the house and to my room. I had a massive headache from all the stress today so I curled up in my bed and hid under the covers.

Eventually it was morning, after a night of restless sleep. I was awoken by the ringing of my phone sometime early. I listened for it and tripped around to find it. Finally after about 4 rings, I got the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?" I breathed. There was a quick silence on the other end.

"Bella?" The familiar voice I'd come to love and be afraid of at the same time rang through the phone. I wanted nothing more then to run to his house and jump into his arms, forgetting all about yesterday and the questions I still had to answer. I guess I thought about that too long for his liking. "Are you there Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um- What's up?" I asked, slightly curious. He obviously knew I needed a few days to myself. "Can we talk?" He replied, slightly rushed, anxious.

Or maybe he didn't know? "Listen, Edward I-" But he cut me off quickly. "Look, I know you need a few days to yourself and I understand that, I really do. But-" He paused for a minute. The suspense was driving me up the wall. "Yes?" I inquired, a little impatient.

"There was something extremely important that I forgot to mention yesterday. I think it might affect your decision on things."

**A/N: OH! Another cliff hanger ;). Well be thankful it's the weekend, and I can update probably tomorrow or Saturday. Don't be mad, cliff hangers keep you on your toes! I'm sorry if the telling of vampires didn't go the way you hoped, I tried : (**


	8. My Heart

**A/N: Over 100 reviews (: I want to dedicate this update to ALL of my constant reviewers, and the not so constant reviewers. You keep my spirits going, even though I am sick right now. So I decided to update, it's been a while.**

**Just a quick note here. This story is going to be the Twilight series storyline, so he WILL leave eventually. But he'll do it my way, just like everything else that happens. So be prepared. And just to check here, write bananas at the end of your review. So I know you're reading these, because they will be important sometimes. They also contain secrets to the story and previews, so pay attention. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the update!**

EPOV:

Alice could see that Bella wouldn't come back if I didn't tell her about my secret. But really, how do you put that in so many words? Oh and I forgot to tell you Bella, I'm your dead boyfriend?(**A/N: Thanks JoeBob1379, I liked that line.) **So I focused hard on the memories of her human life and how to get her to remember me. That's when Rosalie's M3 pulled into the driveway, light chattering heard from both girls. _Go easy Edward, she's a little tense._ Rose chided me. I opened the door and took Bella's hand in mine.

"Take a walk with me." I whispered in her ear. Her body stiffened as she deliberated, but she nodded tersely and started to walk. "Bella," I chuckled. "You're not walking, not where were going." I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her tight to my chest, running into the forest. Bella's body was tight, her arms around her torso instead of on my neck. She cringed away from as much contact as she could avoid, her eyes tight together as she shielded herself from the whipping winds around us. _She hates me, she hates me, _I chanted in my head. Soon enough we were there, at my meadow. A small open circle in the middle of the forest, secluded away from civilization. My personal heaven on Earth, and a place I finally found someone to share it with. I set Bella on her feet, gripping her arm to stop her from toppling over and realising it automatically at her hesitation. I sat in the middle of the grass, tugging her down with me.

Her fingers pulverised the strands of grass below her, face tight and careful. "Let's talk then." She sighed, heels digging absently into the dirt. I closed my eyes, thinking where to start.

"You hate me." I suggested lamely, mentally slapping myself. Her eyes widened, horror on her face. "Never," She whispered, too low for human ears. She wrung both hands in her lap and I fought against every urge to reach over and touch her. "I just-" She stuttered, a few tears rolling down her face slowly. "You tried to kill me, all because of my impulsive actions. I don't want to put you through that, ever." I grabbed her wrist a little too hard and yanked her slightly.

So selfless, so stupid. "You are the most absurd person I have ever met in my life." I sighed heavily. "This is about you, not me. What do YOU want?" I emphasized the you, trying to make a point. Her lips- slightly uneven- pursed in thought and a crease appeared between her brows.

She blinked and a small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "I want you. All of you, human or immortal. But I just need time." I nodded to myself, that was fair. I had nothing but time. I let go of her wrist, twining our fingers. It was time. . .

"Dance with me." I commanded, pulling her up with me. I twirled her with the hand that was placed in mine and she giggled in delight slightly before wrapping both arms around me apprehensively. I placed my hands around her waist, rubbing circles with my thumb before her hostile position melted away and her grip tightened as her face buried into my shoulder. I laid my head gently in her hair, breathing in the freesia and strawberry scent. My mind was wiped clean of all purposes until a slight movement of her body jolted me to reality and I realised why I was hear.

Quietly, I started to hum a melody. I got to the words of the song and started to sing softly in her ear.

" _Would you dance, if I asked you to dance._

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?"_

Her breathing slowed, and her lips pressed into my neck. "That's my favourite song." She mused quietly. I smiled a little, slightly humorous. "I know." I whispered back. "Don't you remember, when you asked me if we could stay like this forever?" _Oh, please remember Bella._

She realised my neck, pulling back a little. Her face came up to touch my nose and she smiled. "Edward," She breathed in awe. Then she bit her lip, and traced around my lips. Her hand dropped abruptly and she staggered a little. "Edward Masen. . ." One hand ran though her hair as she shook her head. Suddenly her serious face broke, and she started laughing hard.

"Silly Bella, so, so stupid." She chided herself as she bit on her knuckle. She addressed me then. "So different, but you're so much the same. I can't believe I didn't remember." Her lips pursed into that cute thinking pout. "It makes sense now, actually." Grinning, she kissed my collarbone and sat on the ground, wiggling a finger at me to join her. I sat down in front of her curiously. "Tell me your story, Edward Masen-now Cullen. I haven't seen you in six months, thinking you were dead." Her smile faltered and her voice lowered. "Where have you been?"

So we sat face to face with our legs crossed, having an ongoing and never ending thumb war as we filled each other in on the missing moments of our perfect bliss. Our true home, together. "Alice had a vision, she seen my arrival to the family. She also seen the accident, before it happened." I smiled in admiration. "That's how Carlisle got to me. We moved here, and I always felt a part of me was missing." She watched me with awe and curiosity, our thumbs moving almost unnoticed.

"You forgot about me." She said. Not a question or an accusation. Just a statement. "Sadly I did. In memory, not heart." I joked. She cracked a smile at that. "I mean, human memories fade. But when I met you at the movie theatre, I knew who you were immediately. Then I felt complete. It was like I spent endless time, numbly searching for a needle in a haystack only to have it come up when I least expect it." I couldn't explain how I felt when she was around. "My heart has been dead for many months Isabella, but something is different. _You_ are my heart now." I glanced at her and noticed she was sobbing.

I quickly rearranged our position so I was kneeling with Bella in a cradling position to my chest, like we were running again. "Why are you crying, my love?" I murmured soothingly. "Hush, no need for tears on a beautiful face like yours." I swept up her tears in my pale fingers and pressed them to my lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she choked on her own sob. "Give me a minute." She sniffled, pulling herself up to wipe her tears. Then she turned to me, an exquisite smile on her already perfect face.

"Your words were so, beautiful Edward." She murmured, adoration and love clear in her voice. "So I feel like it's my turn to say something out of a love story." She bit her bottom lip and chewed in thought for a quick moment. "My life was a circle. Boring, plain and the same. The same routine, lifestyle, activities." Her brow furrowed angrily. "Then I meet you, and something sparks. My life feels new and fresh, it has more meaning. When I thought you were dead-" She paused, a single tear falling. "I lost all meaning of anything. Nothing shined, nothing excited me. I was dead, the living dead. Kind of like you." She joked half heartedly. "But I come to Forks, and here you are. My shell wasn't empty, and I wasn't dead." Her grin become pronounced, looking like it was about to crack her face. "Your very presence brings me to life. My life is you, we are one whole. End of story."

I stroked her cheek softly, and hesitantly. She was oh so breakable and fragile, she was so human. I was a monster, so hostile and rough. A touch could crush her, under my own fingertips. I could never let that happen. I would give everything to protect Isabella Swan, I will give up everything. "Bella, can I try something?" She nodded quickly.

Her face turned up as my hands gently surrounded it. "Don't move an inch." I warned her, leaning in bit by bit. Her lips parted slightly, breathing in and out and the monster inside me bubbled up as I felt her scent hit me like a train wreck. I paused and tightened my eyes shut, chiding the monster to go away. I won over the demon in myself, turning my attention back to the beautiful girl sitting in front of me. I drew my face to hers so our foreheads were touching. "And now," I whispered, taunting her. My lower lip brushed hers and she shivered, her heartbeat faltering. I closed the small gap between our mouths slowly, not to push my limits. Bella's heart thumped erratically, her hands locking around my wrists that held a grip on her face. Our lips were moving together, in sync and perfect. This was it, my perfect bliss. I broke all too soon, leaving her gasping for air.

"So now you're teasing me, huh?" She asked as her delicate eyebrow went up. I chuckled, she was so darn cute. "Well, I may be human. . ." Her lips swiped lightly under my jaw. "But I am quite good at _this." _She taunted, her fingers trailing lightly down my neck. She pressed one more kiss under my earlobe and pulled away, grinning in triumph. I shuddered, my whole body burning from the heat of her touch.

"Not so fast." I growled, crouching into an attacking position. Before she could even blink, I tackled her to the ground, placing a kiss at her jugular. She laughed aloud, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you, Isabella." I whispered into her ear and she squirmed a little.

"I love you too Edward." She smiled and kissed me once more.

**A/N: Eddie and Bella fluffyness! Well now she knows, was it was you expected? Better, Worse? Review everyone, I stayed up late to write this, and I have a test tomorrow. Love you guys, next update will be sooner. I didn't leave a cliffy this time, cause next chapter will be INTENSE.**


	9. Planned Escape

**A/N: I hate to say that so many of you forgot your bananas ! ): Haha, I sound like a math teacher or something, which isn't half bad considering mine gave me a cookie Friday. **

**So everyone loves Edward and Bella fluff, but what makes a story is the intenseness, and I'm very excited to bring this chapter on. I wasn't happy with my last chapter actually, I just think I could have done it better then that. But most of you liked it, so I'm glad to be of service ! **

**Bring on the intense dramatic chapter ! **

BPOV:

The night was cold, and the rain was pounding hard on my window. I curled up closer in my covers and sighed in content. The rain, which would have bothered me any other night, was soothing to me. Forks, the place of greeness and wet was finally growing on me. I had Edward here with me, both of my Edwards. You can't top that.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep, having wonderful dreams of Edward Masen-Cullen. In my dreams, I could see everything. I guess my mind hasn't forgotten how the world looks. I don't know if I was still dreaming when I heard the muzzled voices around me, but I kept my eyes shut and listened.

"Bella Swan. Is she human?" I heard a deep, pleasant voice say. Vampires? In my room. Definitely a dream, I smiled a little. I heard one take a sharp intake of breath, breathing it out slowly.

"You'd never be able to tell, their scent is all over the place." A woman's voice, high and soprano like Alice's, only without the enthusiasm. The heat decided to come out of the vent at that particular time, and my hair blew towards where the voices were coming from.

I heard them all stiffen and I winced, the vent had horrible timing. I heard a low, throaty growl from the same spot and I tightened my arms in fear. Suddenly there were movements, and the cold air from the window being open hit my back and I shivered.

"Who are you?" An oddly familiar voice hissed. It was a voice I had never heard used like that, Emmett.

"Now, now," The soprano like one said. "My coven was just curious to see why your scent was all over here. She is human, yes?"

"Yes, she's _mine_" A new voice, lovely like velvet chimed it. My Edward was here, and I knew this wasn't a dream now. My whole body started to move on its own, getting up to flee. Until another presence was felt at my bedside.

"Don't move." Alice hissed to me, and I could automatically tell her lips weren't moving. I obliged, only for Alice. I stayed in the fetal position with my eyes tightly shut. Fear quivered through my whole body.

Another voice, gently and motherly spoke up. "You've been here, and you've found out. So why don't you leave?" Esme's voice was fierce yet calm at the same time. She reminded me so much of Carlisle.

The first voice answered. "Yes, we will go now. I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria." Both of the others snarled in response before the window was slid open and then shut. I bolted up out of my bed faster then a bullet. The room was eerie, silent.

Finally, Edward spoke. "Rosalie, pack Bella's bags. Alice, you and Jasper go bring back two cars and hurry. Esme I need you to collect food and stuff from the kitchen. Emmett, grab anything Bella may need from the bathroom and hurry!" Movements were made, and the room was oddly silent. I guessed that the only people left were Edward and Carlisle and they were having a silent conversation.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke to me. "You need to get dressed, we're leaving." Leaving?

"NO!" I cried, and Edward clamped a hand over my mouth indicating me to be quiet. "Why are we leaving?" I whispered to him. He sighed, the sound was tense and detached. He gathered my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against me. I lent into his touch and inhaled his sweet scent, calming me immediately. "So?" I asked him.

He sighed again, and brushed his thumb along my face. "He's a tracker Bella." His voice was rough velvet, a tone that doesn't really fit him too well. "He's starting the hunt, soon. He wants _you_. And damn it, I'm not going to let that happen." I froze at the harshness in his voice. There was a faint noise, and a breeze through my window.

"The cars are here." Jasper spoke for the first time. I felt Edward nod against my face. "I'm going to take her South." Edward told everyone.

I grabbed the hands that were placed on the side of my head and pulled them to my lap. "Are. You. Insane?" I asked him. "He KNOWS that we have a relationship, and that means you would never leave me." My logic was actually making sense. "Let Alice and Jasper take me, you do something. Protect Charlie, chase him. I don't care." I was getting desperate.

Suddenly, Edward's lips were against mine. Urgent, cold and love, all mixed together in this one kiss. "Be safe." He whispered to me. "Carlisle, Esme. I need you guys to stick around here and protect Charlie. Rose and Emmett, you're coming with me." He sighed. "We'll track him. He won't stop unless we kill him."

I was lifted up into someone's arm, and I nearly screamed in fear until I felt a calming wave through my body. "Jasper, thanks." I laughed wryly. Half afraid, half grateful. "Bye everyone, I'll see you soon." I whispered to my new family. As soon as that was said, I was out the window and in a car.

Someone turned around in their seat, Alice? "The tracker is following Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. They have your scent with them." She sighed. "We have to leave now, or he'll catch our scent and know we're tricking him." I felt my clothes and realised they weren't actually mine. Rosalie's, Esme's? I shrugged, I didn't care right now. I was being hunted like a dog by a rabid vampire.

I must have fallen asleep, because a cold hand was gently shaking my knee. "Bella," Jasper whispered to me. "wake up, we're here." I groaned, where exactly is here? I was about to ask that until Alice chimed in. "Phoenix!" I stiffened.

"CHARLIE|! HE HAS NO IDEA WHERE- OH ALICE, TAKE ME BACK!" I cried, thrashing around uselessly. Jasper came up behind me and locked me in his grip. "Shh, it's fine." He murmured in my ear, and I immediately felt serene.

"Bella, we left Charlie a note. Telling him that you went back to Phoenix early because you were homesick." Alice told me, as she grabbed my arm opposite to Jasper and lead me forward. I sighed in relief, thank god I wasn't at home, I don't need Renee involved too. About ten minutes later, we ended up in a hotel room. I crawled into bed, and cried. I was scared for Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett. . .Edward. I can't lose him, not again.

We hung around the hotel room for 2 days, moping or listening aimlessly to whatever was on TV. Suddenly, Alice's phone rang.

"Hello?" She paused, "Oh, no. Yes, she's here." Another pause. "Yeah, you can talk to her." I felt her shift on the couch. "It's Edward, Bella," The words were like an immediate life jacket, and I reached out blindly for the phone, falling off the couch in the process. "Ow." I muttered under Jasper's guffaws. I sent him a blind glare and he tried to get his laughs under control.

I put the phone up to my ear. "Edward?!" I cried out.

"Bella." There was instant relief in his voice. "I miss you so much."

Tear's absently rolled down my cheeks. "I miss you too."

"We lost him Bella, we lost the tracker." I froze, that's not possible. "But I'm coming to get you."

The words floated through me, making my insides warm. "Really?" I choked out.

"Yes, and I'm going to take you somewhere. Hide out. You are my life, and I will do whatever it takes until your safe." He paused. "My plane's here, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Edward." I said, almost silently.

I immediately went into my room to start packing, until my own phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

There was a distant scream and a voice I had never heard before came through the receiver. "If you want your mother to live, you're going to have to do everything I say. Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

I swallowed, almost unable to speak. "Yes," I whispered. There was a laugh, and though his voice was attractive, it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Meet me at your ballet studio, you know. The one right down the street from your house." He laughed again. "I must say, your room is a lovely colour."

I swallowed. "I can't. I'm blind." My eyes were closed, and tremors were going through my spine.

"Oh that's such a shame. Because, your dear mommy hear was really looking forward to you coming to save her." There was a pause and then Renee's voice filled the speaker. "_Bella, Bella!"_ More tears rolled down my eyes.

"I can do it." I managed to choke out. "Good." He answered. "An hour, no later. See you soon Isabella."

The line went silent. Alice is going to see this, unless. . . I smiled bitterly, I wouldn't actually make the decision to see him until we were at the airport. There was a knock and my door and I jumped, startled.

"Bella, we're leaving to go get Edward at the airport in five minutes. Are you ready?" She asked me, and I smiled. I hadn't unpacked anything, I just took things when I needed them.

"Coming." I grabbed my bags, and handed them to Alice, who was waiting outside the door. There was no other presence. "Jasper?" I asked her.

She grabbed my hand, leading me out the door. "Checking out, we're meeting him in the car." Then she froze, and I knew she was having a vision. "Bella." She whispered and I froze.

Shit, busted. I concentrated hard on deciding to go with Edward. I imagined what it would be like when he picked me up, and where we would go. Just the two of us. The vision actually made me decide for now, not to go find the sadistic vampire. She had another vision, and then her voice got all cheery. Was it fake or real, I have no idea.

"Come, Jasper's waiting for us at the car!" She dragged me off while I tried to get my emotions in check. If he felt them, I would be so screwed. Suddenly Alice lent over and put her lips to my ear.

"I don't know how you got with James, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." Crap.

**A/N: Wow, that was stupid. I don't like this chapter at all. But I couldn't think of anything, and like I said this is SORT of like the Twilight series. But I didn't want to take it from Stephenie, so I tried to twist it around. Ugh, oh well. It'll get better, anyway reviews are nice.**


	10. Goodbyes?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I just haven't really felt like writing or anything in so long. Then fan fiction was being really stupid, so here it is. Yes, this story is moving a teeny bit fast but that's how I like it.**

BPOV:

I'd love to say that Alice forgot about her promise, but they do say an elephant never forgets so that goes double for annoying future telling vampires. She sat in the backseat on the ride and I could feel her watching me out of the corner of her eye. It was actually pretty annoying, not like she could see what I was planning. That's the brilliancy of being Alice's friend, you know her loopholes which are coming in handy right now.

But somehow I was going to make it to James, and that's what she kept seeing. She just couldn't tell what I was planning. The truth is, I didn't even know what I was planning. I sat straight and rigid, hoping Alice would stop eyeing me. But she didn't, and I eventually slumped back into the corner of the car and pressed my head against the window.

I was stuck for now. Alice was never going to give up. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me. "Bella, honey." I heard Jasper's voice faintly. "You need to wake up, we're here." I rubbed my eyes and attempted to swat away his hand lazily. The car seat suddenly disappeared from under me and I could feel the warm Phoenix air on my face as we moved. I folded my arms and grumbled.

"I can walk Jazz, I'm blind not paralyzed!" I growled at him, moody from lack of sleep and ruined plans. He chuckled lightly and shifted me to make me more comfortable, but making no move to put me on the ground. "Thanks for listening, appreciate it." I muttered lowly. "Stupid, ignorant vampires."

They both erupted into laughter, not quieting till we reached a bench by the right terminal. Probably earning us some weird looks, I can only imagine what that looked like to an outsider. Two extremely inhumanly beautiful vampires doubled over in loud laughter carrying an odd looking annoyed blind human through an airport.

It seemed like hours that we were waiting around and eventually my legs cramped and I stood up. "I'm going to walk around." I announced, leaving no room for disagreement. I heard Alice cough and say "That's no necessary Bella." I ignored her and kept walking until a cold pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I knew automatically who it was by the electricity that pulsed through me at the gentle but firm touch.

I turned immediately on my heel, throwing my arms around Edward and crushing him to me with all my human might. I started crying, not realising how much I actually missed him until now. On instinct, one hand went to my hair and ran through it as he murmured silently to me. "Sh, my Bella." and then he would kiss me. "I'm here, your safe and I love you so much." Then he would kiss me again. I heard voices behind me and paused to listen.

"So Edward's taking her?" Rosalie said. Oh, I forgot Rose and Em came with Edward. Their voices got lower and I pouted, wanting to hear what they were saying about me. Someone put a hand on my arm, and I nearly screamed out. "Bella, it's just me." Rose said. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her. She was safe, Emmett was safe, Edward was safe. Everyone was safe. Except for me. "Hi, I missed you." I whispered to her. The atmosphere got silent, and I could feel everyone giving wary glances.

Rosalie hugged me to her tightly, and I lent against her. "Bella, we won't be seeing you for a while." Emmett said. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hide the tears that were starting. "Edward is hiding you out from the tracker, until we catch him. Who knows how long that's going to take." He paused, and I guess something about my expression gave him the green light to go on. "So, we're here to say goodbye and, Bella? _Bella_!" I had slumped to the floor in tremors, heaving sobs.

Someone approached us, a flight attendant or someone. "Is she okay?" He had asked in a masculine voice. Rosalie spoke to him curtly. "We're just saying goodbye." _Goodbye._ The word lingered in my head. I've had too many goodbyes before, I don't need anymore. Someone lent down beside me. "It's not goodbye forever Bella, we'll see you again as soon as it's safe for you." Alice spoke to me gently, rubbing my arm. Then she helped me up slowly, and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. I realised that not everyone was there.

"Carlisle and Esme?" I asked weakly to Edward, knowing and dreading the answer. He kissed my temple, and sighed. "No Bella, its not safe for them to leave Forks." I had tears still running down my face, they hadn't stopped since I first held Edward. "So this is goodbye?" I asked my new family.

"Only for now honey." Jasper answered, his southern accent thick. I reached for him, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my head in my chest and sobbed hard. "See you soon little sis'. You won't even have time to miss me." He gave me one last squeeze before he passed me off to Rosalie.

She was dry sobbing and I knew that if she were human, she'd be crying as much as I was. "I love you so much Bella. It won't be long, and we can have more sleepovers where you do all the sleeping." She grasped my hands in hers. "No matter what, you'll always be my best friend." I wiped a few tears from my eyes and moved on to Alice.

Her bubbly mood was sullen now as her arms wound around my neck. "Don't forget me." Was all she whispered in my ear before burying her face in my neck. I hugged her for a few more seconds before I was swept into a large bear hug. "Just think, maybe next time we see you, you could do this to me." Edward growled at Emmett's logic, but I nodded in agreement. "Maybe so." I whispered.

"Aw don't be sad Bells." He draped an arm around me. "Maybe in your alone time with Eddie, you can get him to stop being a prude." My tears had stopped by then, and I was full out giggling. Leave it to Emmett to lighten up the mood. "Love you, don't make me loose you okay?" I nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth that the truth would come pouring out.

Edward took my hand in his, and he had one bag over his shoulder and I had the other around mine. I waved blindly to them as he lead me off towards the opposite direction. "See you soon." I whispered, knowing they could hear me. We were only walking for about ten minutes before I realised I had to pee. My face was probably bright red and I turned to Edward with my eyes down. "What's wrong?" His voice truly concerned.

"I have to use the bathroom." I muttered, mortified. "Can you help me find one?" He said nothing, only dragged me off somewhere. He placed my hand on the door and kissed my lips. "I'll be right here." He said. I nodded and walked in, searching blindly. I walked straight and then my hand hit another door. But wasn't I just walking forward? I blinked stupidly, until I realised that I was in the huge bathroom that had two doors. I laughed at myself, and walked into a stall. After I was done and my hands were washed, I went to turn towards the door I came from.

Suddenly, it hit me. A snap decision, that's why she couldn't see me! I turned and bolted for the other door, exiting out the opposite way. I ran blindly, occasionally hitting people until someone stopped me, most likely an attendant.

"Do you need some help?" She asked me sweetly. I paused for a second. "I need to get to a cab, and fast."

**A/N: Kay, so I'm not really in the mood to write lately. So these updates may come slower than usual. I'm so sorry ! **


	11. Race for You

**A/N: So I decided to update right away, AND give you Edward's point of view. Because of my lack of updates, and cause I love you guys very much ! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. This is dedicated to all of my reviews, because I haven't had a chance to reply to you guys. Just letting you know that I do read them, and I'm grateful too. **

EPOV:

"I have to go to the bathroom." Bella muttered to me, clearly mortified. I chuckled lightly under my breath at her obvious aversion to petty human traits. I linked her fingers with mine and pulled her off to the nearest bathroom, placing her hand on the door.

Gently kissing her forehead, I told her "I'll be right here." She stumbled into the bathroom and tripped on the doorframe, catching herself and grumbling a bit. I lent up against the wall and closed my eyes to wait.

Ten minutes passed, and then fifteen and then twenty. When it reached twenty-five, I was worried. What if she had gotten sick? I opened the door slowly and closed my eyes again. "Bella?" I called out. No answer, the whole place was silent. I inhaled lightly, her scent was there and it was strong, but it had faded ever so slightly.

My whole body stiffened, how did she make it out without me noticing? At that moment, I heard Alice's frantic voice as she raced through the airport. "_She's going to make it to James! But I didn't see her run or anything! I can't even tell where she is, I'm so useless and. . ." _Her thoughts went blank as a vision sifted through.

'_Bella lay crumpled on the floor in blood. Glass was everywhere, her leg was oddly positioned. Her normally pale face was paler, laboured breathing out of her mouth. James stood over her and smiled menacingly as he lifted her head to his mouth. He was controlled for the moment, but I could see the hunger and desire that burned in his eyes. The video camera in the back whirred as he turned to face it. "Say goodbye to your precious human, Edward." Then he sunk his teeth into her tender neck as she cried out in pain, mouthing inaudible words.'_ The vision ended, and her future went black.

Just then, Alice came running around the corner with everyone following her, Carlisle and Esme included. "Its set in stone Edward, we don't make it." The others had looks of sympathy, pity and sadness. Rosalie was dry sobbing into Emmett's chest.

"NO!" I roared, punching my fist into the door. It swung open, and I caught a glimpse of something important. Another door. "Shit." I whispered, running through it. My whole family followed, and as we exited out the door, her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. She was all over the place! We ran everywhere, but the trail always ended somewhere random. "Alice," I cried, frustrated.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the vision. There were mirrors, and an arch. "Mirrors." She whispered and glanced at me. "A room full of mirrors Edward! A ballet studio." My knuckles were clenched into hard fists and I growled out loud. Every single person in earshot glanced at me, all thinking that I was insane. I pushed passed everyone, not even bothering to be polite. I stopped at the information desk where a young woman swooned over the boys until she noticed our intense expressions.

"Where's the nearest ballet studio?" I asked her, trying to create a pleasant tone. It didn't work, because she was frozen in fear before she made her mouth work.

Pulling out a pen, she scribbled down an address. "Here, you know your way around?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I think I can manage. Thank you ever so much." I told her in parting, turning at a fast human pace. "Alice," I started.

She nodded, and left. I inclined my head towards the exit for the rest of my family to follow. We arrived outside, the clouds blocking the sun. I smiled bitterly as Alice pulled up in a tinted black SUV. "The suns going to come out soon." She told us. We nodded and climbed into the jeep. Alice floored it and we ran stop signs and red lights continuously unless there was a cop nearby. Soon, we got lost and I rolled down the window slightly to ask for directions.

"Excuse me." I called to a man stopped at the corner. His thoughts were frantic as he though of ways to run before we shot him. I suppressed a laugh, because I knew we did look like hit men. "I need directions to 3102 Main Street." His visibly relaxed, but his mind was still guarded. The man, who I discovered was named Jason, told us the directions. He stumbled and screwed up a few times, but he was quick. I thanked him and Alice floored it again.

"Turn here!" Rosalie called out, still frantic and worried for Bella. As we neared the studio, Alice froze for a quick second before she turned to me. I was too busy with my own thoughts that I didn't catch her vision. I raised an eyebrow at her, barely moving my head.

"We're going to make it." She said, smiling. The whole atmosphere, which was previously tight, relaxed. A chorus of relieved sighs escaped and everyone was smiling at each other. Finally, the sun went down and we pulled up on the side of the street. The building was dreary, and there was a sign that said "Close for summer holidays."

I turned to my family. "There's going to be, a LOT of blood." I warned them all. Carlisle stepped forward, followed by Alice. Rosalie got out of the car as well as Jasper and Emmett and Esme. I blinked.

"Bella is our family. We won't let her down." Esme explained simply. "But we will leave if it gets too much to handle." I smiled at them, my dead heart tugging with emotion. We bolted into the building, almost ripping the door off the entrance.

When we got to the performance area, we all stopped dead in our tracks. **(A/N: No pun intended, really.) **"Oh god." Emmett breathed out. She was lying in James' arm, barely conscious. He was about to sink his teeth into her. And I lunged for him.

**A/N: Next chapter is going back to Bella's point of view. It will be after she ran, but before this scene. Right when she arrives to the studio. Plus, it will continue after this part. In case you get confused. Hoped you liked it, it's a little short but I needed to get this down. It's pretty much a filler so that you had something to read while I write the rest. Enjoy!**


	12. The Fire

**A/N: I told you that you wouldn't have to wait long! Another English classed missed for the love of writing. I hope you all voted in my poll on my profile, your decision matters as much as mine. (:**

BPOV:

The cab came to a sharp stop and jostled me forward. The driver cleared his throat quite rudely. I pulled a wad of bills out of my pocket and threw it at him. "Have a goodnight." He said dutifully.

I resisted the urge to snort and nodded curtly, fumbling for the door. After I climbed out and shut the door, I tripped over the curb and fell flat on my face. Tripping in the face of death, nice move Bella. Of course, the driver made no move to help and squealed away.

As I clambered to my feet, my heart gave a lurch when I realised I was mere steps away from meeting my doom. A terrifying, painful death in order to save the ones I love.

Eventually, my hand found the door handle and I walked in slowly. Thankfully, I knew my way around this place from those stupid lessons when I was a kid, so I made my way down the hall to the performance area.

The door opened easily and echoed through the room as it slammed shut behind me. Fear coursed through me as the silence settled uneasily throughout the room. So I cautiously took a step forward, the light sounded circling noisily off the walls of the hollow room.

Suddenly, I was struck hard in the back, sending me flying across the room. My head smacked against the wall with so much force, I was almost knocked unconscious. I gave an involuntary whimper.

"Oh, poor girl." A sweet voice whispered in my ear. I shivered in fear, there was an edge in it. "How terribly pitiful, you actually came." I couldn't movie, I could barely breathe.

A small tear trickled down my face. He wiped it away with his icy finger. "Where's my mom?" I croaked out, trying not to throw up.

His laugh was bone chilling. "In Jacksonville with your Step-Father. Safe and sound." His cold hand trailed down the side of my face. "Sorry. I didn't want to lie, but you left me no choice."

My mom was safe? I breathed a huge sigh of relief. None of my loved ones would be in trouble. "What do you want from me then?" He ignored me,

"Get up." He commanded harshly. I struggled to pull myself up, only to be tossed in the other direction. I hit something cold and completely made of glass -a mirror maybe- and it shattered, falling and cutting my skin. I grabbed a chunk in my hand, ready to use.

James had his mouth at my ear again. "Haven't you figured out that this is all a game?" His hand was around my neck in lightening speed, smashing it roughly back into the broken mirror. "There's a camera in here, recording my every move. I'm planning on sending it to Edward, what do you think?" He moved around me to the other side. "So he can see what I do to you. Like this," My wrist was suddenly in his hand and he twisted it, breaking the bone with a sickening snap.

My scream was bloodcurdling. "Edward!" I gasped. James caressed my hair, twisting the ends around his finger.

"That's right, tell Edward." He murmured, gripping my shoulder hard. "Show him how much you're hurting."

I tried to scream, but it came out as a gargle when he threw me into a beam by my neck. I could feel and smell the blood rushing down my neck, which meant he could too. His breathing was heavier and I knew he was loosing control. It was time.

"Sorry." I whispered for the camera, hoping Edward sees it. I picked up the shard of glass that had clattered beside me and stuck it into my wrist, sliding it down slowly. Ignoring the pain, I made a slight slit on the side of my neck.

The smell was making me nauseas, the panting of James got closer until it was right behind the hollow of my ear. "You smell heavenly." He murmured, biting my earlobe. "I was intending to drag this out, but you are just a temptress, aren't you?"

He grabbed my wrist and inhaled, trailing his nose up my arm to my neck. That's where he froze, wrapped a hand around it and jerked me into a certain direction.

"Say goodbye to your precious human, Edward." He spoke menacingly to the camera. So much pain was running through me, I just wanted it to end. _I love you Edward._ I chanted in my head.

James' cold lips were at my neck and I felt a small, sharp pressure as he broke through the skin, before he was gone. I fell to the ground when he let go, into a shuddering heap until soft hands were upon me.

"Oh no Bella, oh no!" A beautiful bell like voice chimed. I wanted to cry. They were here and safe. I was safe.

"Rosie." I croaked out before the worst pain I have ever felt ran through my body. It was like someone had skinned me alive and threw me into a giant salt shaker. I screamed the loudest, most ear splitting scream that has ever exited my body.

"Help me!" I cried out loudly. I was dying wasn't I? This was Hell. I grabbed onto her shirt. "It burns! Rosalie, Oh My God!"

I thrashed around until gentle, cold hands were placed over my legs, restraining me. "Bella."

Edward's honey voice, filled with concern, calmed me immediately. "Put out the fire please." I whispered to him, lifting my torso up from the burn.

He was confused. "What fire, Bella? I don't understand." Couldn't he see it?! The fire that was engulfing me, the flames burning my skin.

"It's burning me!" I wailed, heaving and thrashing uselessly.

Alice suddenly joined us. "He bit her." She informed us solemnly. Something shattered, clattering all around the ground and echoing throughout the room. I winced and whimpered, I have a massive headache.

"Edward please!" The pain was unbearable. "Make it stop!"

His voice was pained and if he could cry, he would be. "I'm so sorry Bella, I can't do that." Another cold hand touched my arm, turning it.

I cried out in pain. "You have to Edward." A voice I knew all to well spoke. Carlisle. "There's no other way."

His touch tensed, and I smelt easy victory. I tried one more time. "Please." My voice was barely a whisper. Edward kissed my lips quickly.

"Okay, I'll make it go away Bella. I promise." He murmured, and then his mouth was at my neck. The fire was slowly dulling already. He was my medicine.

Soon, the fire was all gone. Then my head started spinning, my body felt weak. I could vaguely hear Carlisle yelling in the background before I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up to a very annoying sound, one that was all too familiar.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

My hands flailed around trying to stop the noise. Useless, I thought feebly. I opened my eyes out of habit and what happened next made my heart skip a beat.

There was no more darkness. Everything was bright, a blinding white light. Little blurs of darker white moved in my vision. It was like a bad movie on an old TV with a broken antenna. But it was still there.

Suddenly, a massive blur was in front of me. There was a weird colour at the top of it, almost rusty. "Edward." I smiled weakly.

Everything was slowly taking shape, so much quicker than expected. A smaller blur that was slightly spread out, reached out towards me. His hand. I took the hand with the IV in it and carefully linked my fingers with his.

His whole body froze in shock. "Bella, how did you _do_ that?!" He asked in astonishment.

I blinked and everything refocused a tiny bit more. "I can see, Edward." I whispered feebly. "I can see everything.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I ended it here! I really am. I have so much more written, but you know, I love suspense. Review and vote on my poll ! **


	13. Everlasting Nightmare

**A/N: Oh hello. I'm sorry, I was expecting to get two updates during the break. But things happen and fan fiction isn't always at the top of the list I'm afraid. I had at least eight hours of assignments and all that school crap. But your long awaited update has arrived! **

**OH! Have you guys gotten the Twilight DVD yet? I spent all today watching it, the special features were pretty cool. So that's been keeping me occupied. I'm back for now, regular updates.**

BPOV:

Edward stared at me for a long time, not moving or breathing. Everything was a little out of focus, but I could slightly make out his chiselled jaw, his tuffs of bronze hair and the frown that played on his lips. He was wearing an ivory turtleneck that fit his chest in tempting ways. His skin was white like chalk, but looked like perfect glass. He was a thousand times more beautiful then I remember.

Finally, he took in a breath. "How many fingers am I holding up?" His tone was cocky, yet he didn't move.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is that a trick question Edward?" I asked warily. "You aren't holding up any fingers!" I tried to sit up, but my head felt like it was hit with a brick and my ribs tightened painfully. "Ah!" I gasped, falling back on the pillow.

Edward's face was masked with concern, but he sat back down as soon as made a move to sit up. "Don't move Bella, it'll only hurt more." He told me in frustration. Where is Jasper when you need him?! He put his head in his hands. "This isn't possible, not happening." He chanted so lowly, I strained to hear him. "I'm dreaming, hallucinating. Get it together Edward, too much stress."

I reached for his hand and he flinched away. Tears pooled in my eyes at the sting of rejection. He glanced up at me, eyes blank. "I'm going to find Carlisle." He informed me gruffly. He exited hastily, shaking his head and grumbling the whole way.

My automatic instinct was to wrap my arms around myself, but as soon as I moved them, I winced. The one was in a heavy cast and the other was tugged back by the IV. I was left there in the blankly white room to stare at nothing, unable to move.

Edward's sudden hostility swirled around me like a tight blanket of pain, killing my insides. Tears flowed down my eyes, each felt like a weight pulling me down. Of course, the pain medication chose now to work and my eyelids were closing shut.

The last thing I seen was a blur of the door opening, but I was done fighting exhaustion. I slipped into a deep sleep before Carlisle could get in a word. Or maybe he did, I wouldn't have noticed.

The dream was fuzzy around the edges, like a DVD player with the wrong hook-up. But it was dark, that's all I can remember. The darkness was everywhere, but I could hear him. "Bella love, come find me!" Edward would whisper into my ear and I would turn around, but he was never there.

It was like a game of cat and mouse. I was completely engulfed in the pitch of night, with nowhere to go. The usual comfort of his presence was making me on edge, nervous. Every bone in my body told me to run as far as I could. But there was nowhere to run too, because the black was never ending.

"Edward!" I screamed out in terror. "Rosalie, Jasper, Alice!" I turned in a repeated circle, searching for any small points of light to provide me sanctuary. "Emmett?" I asked, more weakly. I heard five ghostly laughs, echoing around me. A shiver ran up my spine, my head was thumping erratically.

I wanted to get out of this nightmare. I slapped myself once, twice, four times. I wasn't waking up! That's when I started to panic. "Daddy help me!" I cried out. My legs gave out and I crumbled to my knees.

"Save me." I whispered. I was beginning to think this wasn't a dream anymore. There was a hand on my shoulder and I screamed.

"Bella." Edward whispered to me. His mouth was at my neck, I could feel his lips. Just then, a strong case of déjà vu washed over me. I froze in terror.

He was going to bite me.

I was sweating, I was panting, I was panicking. "No, please Edward! Not again, please!" I begged. I couldn't stand the fire again. His large hands were on my shoulder, still invisible in the pitch black. He jerked me to the left.

My eyes watered. There was light. "Go Bella." He whispered to me, in my ear. "Follow the light, okay?" I nodded to my personal angel, I couldn't deny him anything.

I got off my knees gently, careful not to fall over. His hands were gripped under my elbow, supporting me. "Go." He ordered me softly. I nodded again.

"Thanks for helping me find the light Edward." I told him gratefully. "I would have gotten lost in the darkness." I stumbled forward blindly to the small hole of light in front of me.

One foot was through and I turned back to say goodbye to Edward, I gasped. The light was shining on him and he was glittering, like a thousand little diamonds. I almost passed out from the beauty.

But his face was contorted into a painful grimace, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Don't go to the light Bella!" He yelled at me, feebly. I was dazed. "Stay with me." He said.

"I thought I was supposed to go Edward." I blinked in confusion. "I don't like the dark anymore." I whispered pitifully. He stared at me for a long time in locked eye contact.

"Don't." He commanded me. I was lost in his topaz eyes until he moved swiftly. His hands reached out to grab me, pull me away from the sanctuary. But I was standing right next to the light, I was faster.

With a movement quick as lightening, I ducked into the white glow. When I turned back, Edward was gone and so was the darkness. I was surrounded by white, blinding my eyes.

My hands automatically flew up to my face to shield myself from the abnormal light. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, reopening them.

It was much different this time, I was in a room that I recognized. My old bedroom. But the most surprising part was there, sitting on my bed, were Edward's parents.

That's when everything dawned on me. The darkness, the nightmare. The light and Edward telling me to stay with him. Everything that had just happened added up to this.

I was dead. Wasn't I? **(A/N: I could stop there, but I'm just not that evil.)**

"Elizabeth?" I questioned, absolutely stunned. "Edward Sr.?" They both turned from their intense conversation to glance at me and smile warmly.

"Bella, so wonderful to see you again!" Elizabeth greeted me warmly as ever. An involuntary smile spread on my face, no matter how weird the situation was. "We've been waiting for you darling. Sit, please!" She moved a little to the right, leaving space between her and Edward Sr.

I slid in warily, keeping my guard up. I touched them hesitantly, my hand staying where it was supposed to. They both had knowing smiles on. Right then, I didn't care what or how was happening, I was filled with joy.

"I missed you guys." I announced tearfully. My arm went around each of their shoulders and I hugged them as tight as I could, afraid that if I let go then they would disappear.

Edward Sr. patted my back and Elizabeth kissed my hair. "Oh sweetheart, thank you." She told me. I glanced at her, confusion clear on my face. "Thank you for keeping Edward alive."

I sucked in a breath. "You know?" I asked. She laughed and looked at me as if I was missing something extremely obvious.

"There are actual guardian angels you know, I'm one of them." She smiled. "For Edward and for you. Which is why I'm here with you now." I lent up against her. "So I know everything Bella, it's my job."

Edward Sr. spoke up. "I also know quite a lot Bella. Like why you are here and that you shouldn't be." He nodded, mainly to himself. "You were a last minute thing, it was quite unexpected. We almost didn't make it here before you."

I pulled away and on to my feet in shock. "So I was right." I moaned. "Why didn't Alice see this coming? Surely she would see me if I was, oh I don't know, DYING?!" My voice went up a few octaves, I was getting slightly hysterical.

"It was last minute Bella, we don't know what triggered it, but we need to find out why." Elizabeth filled me in slightly. I inclined my head. If I was dead, who cares how it happened? "Oh and you aren't dead."

I sank against the wall and curled my knees to my chest. The stress level was getting high, my temperature was getting warmer. "Then why am I here? Why are you here?!" And the most important question, where exactly is here? I didn't say that, but it was an afterthought.

She laughed a little but stopped, seeing my hyperventilating form and sat beside me on the floor. Her arms constricted around me and I cried into her chest as Edward Sr. sat in the same place. "You've been driven into a coma. It was unexpected, no one up here was really prepared."

I breathed a sigh of relief, this was better then death. I could survive this, I could get out of this. "And Edward?" I asked, slightly afraid of her answer.

She laughed. "Freaking out, as usual." I joined her, it was good to be with her again. "I wish there was someway I could reassure him, tell him that you're safe with me." She said in a softer tone.

I put my head against her shoulder. "He misses you. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at Carlisle and Esme. He loves them to death, but they could never replace you." I reassured her. "You'd have to be a fool not to see that."

She nodded solemnly, agreeing reluctantly. "The worst part is, I'll never see him again. Not even in an after life." My heart gave a pang of sadness for her when I realised the truth of her words. "But his family treats him like he is their own. I couldn't ask for anything better, except for you to return to him safely."

I took her hand gently in mine. "I'll try my hardest."

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that my newest story, Therapy Of your Love, has the first chapter up now, so check it out if you'd like!**

**Well, I was hoping this could be a bit longer, but I wanted to get this up NOW. This is one of the best things (I think) that I've ever written. The next update will be sooner, I promise. **

**I'll even send you a preview if you review, cause I feel bad for my lack of updates !**


	14. Crisis!

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Another one? I want a fucking chapter.**

**Well guess what?**

**I was working on a chapter**

**It was one of the best things I had ever written**

**And then**

**My computer CRASHES. My hard drive crashes and I lost EVERYTHING. So needless to say, I'm not in the mood to write. I guess it's still sinking in.**

**My week hadn't been that peachy before this happened either, but this is just the icing on the cake. So I'm sorry to you guys, but I hope you understand,**

**I do love you guys and I hope you aren't too mad at me !**


	15. I Need You

**A/N: Okay guys listen up. I mean really, if you don't read my authors notes than you need to start. THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME. If you are tired of my petty excuses, then this is perfect for you.**

**Lately I've been feeling ill, very ill. I just found out recently that cancer runs in my family. So I got tested. Sure enough, I have leukemia. Isn't that just peachy? I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, but I thought I'd give you guys an update. I'll be starting chemotherapy soon, so I won't even be around to update.**

**This is also my last EPOV**.

EPOV:

I slammed the door shut so hard it rocked on its hinges. People were staring at me funny as I stormed through the halls.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, knocking on his office door. He opened it, looking bewildered. His thoughts jumbled between concern and wondering if I had gone loony. If only he knew. "We need to talk." I said lowly. He stepped aside and let me in his office.

"Edward, what's up?" He asked warily.

"We need to leave." I announced.

"Why, do you need to hunt?"

"No, we need to leave Forks immediately. For good."

He was speechless. Finally he recovered. "You can't just take Bella away from her family like that, it's unfair to everyone. It's not time Edward, not yet."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. He was completely oblivious. "I don't want to take her with us." As hard as it was to say, it needed to be done.

Just then, Alice burst through the door. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" She screamed. I didn't budge. "HOW IS THAT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING?"

I shook my head. "It solves everything." I whispered. "I won't be around and she can live a normal and happy life."

Alice started laughing bitterly. "Oh you really are a moron. Don't you see how much she cares about you? Do you know what this would do to her? She LOVES you more then life Edward, she proves that EVERYDAY!"

"But now she won't have to."

She looked at Carlisle exasperated. "I'm not leaving."

He had pure sympathy in his eyes and I heard his thoughts. He was siding with me. "Alice, if this is what Edward thinks is best, we'll leave." Alice tried to interrupt but he stopped her. "Edward has had to make many of sacrifices for everyone else and it's about time we gave back to him."

He looked at me, silently begging me to change my mind with his thoughts and eyes. "If that's what Edward really wants."

I swallowed, unable to cry the hard tears of venom gathering under my eyes. "It is, I want to leave her behind." It was the hardest thing I would ever have to say.

Carlisle nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll leave when Edward thinks it's time."

Alice turned her full glare on me. I stared back. "You bastard." She spat, storming off. Guilt seeped up and surrounded me in a tight blanket. Alice was the closest thing to real family I had, she's my best friend.

"Sorry." I muttered to Carlisle before I left, unable to look at him. "By the way, you need to check on her. She's in a lot of pain." I departed outside and broke out into a run where no one could see me, letting the wind whip around my face.

I wasn't hunting, I wasn't running from something. I was just free. Right now, I was just Edward. The real Edward. I felt serene, alive for the first time since my life ended. I was semi happy as my problems blew away with the wind.

Until Alice ruined it.

"EDWARD!" She screamed as she ran behind me, trying to catch up. "Slow down! It's important!" I halted to a stop and turned to face her and she flittered up beside me.

"It's Bella-" That's all she got out before I broke into another run back the other way. It was different, there was urgency. I wasn't running from, I was running to.

I walked at a fast human pace through the hospital, taking the stairs instead of the godly slow elevator. I didn't knock when I got there and came face to face with Carlisle. "How is she?"

He glanced back at her nervously. "Her vitals are down. Edward, she's in a coma."

I shook my head. "What?" I repeated his words in my head. _She's in a coma, she's in a coma._ "How?!" I roared, outraged.

Alice busted through the door. "It's all your fault!" She countered, shaking a finger at me. "I seen your conversation Edward, you made her think that you hate her!"

I was confused. Alice rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know how Bella's mind is private. Well, all the stress got to her and her brain made her comatose to protect her mind. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled. "You're just making her life better and better by leaving, aren't you? You think this is going to help her, because it's NOT." She huffed. "Get it through your thick skull Edward, she needs you just as much as you need her."

I took a step back, shocked by her outburst but recovered. "Can you see her waking up?"

Her face went blank. "Not yet, no. Not anytime soon."

I growled and threw a chair that just happened to be behind me at the wall. It smashed loudly and I cringed. I cursed a few choice words under my breath. I started pacing and mumbling to myself.

"Edward, you really need to calm down." Carlisle chided me. "She's going to be just fine." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Edward, please. Remove to stick from up your butt and loosen up." Alice chirped. "She's not going to die, I just can't tell when she wakes up." I sighed heavily, they just didn't know.

"She just means so much to me." I whispered. Carlisle stared at me pityingly but Alice snorted. Quite loudly, I do add.

"You wouldn't leave her if you loved her so much. I can tell she's going to be a mess. You just don't care so you?" She was getting angry again.

"She'll get better. Then she can be happy." I mumbled.

"UGH!" Alice groaned. "She. Will. Not. Get. Better. What part don't you understand? You are her life, she'd die without you!"

I ignored her and looked at the floor until she stormed off, Carlisle on her heels. "I'll leave you alone." He said.

I sat in the unbroken chair and pulled it up beside her bed. I took her hand, it was still warm but it was lifeless.

"Please wake up Bella. I need you."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. But I'm just so tired, I couldn't write anything else. If you haven't, READ THE A/N ABOVE! Please. I love you guys, I wish I could update but I can't. **


	16. Hey Guys,

**A/N: Hey guys. How are you?**

**Great, that's good.**

**I've been doing better. I've lost almost all my hair, I'm sick to my stomach and really weak. But I know some of you were hoping for an update on how I was doing so I dragged my butt out of bed to say hello.**

**And that, if you're bored you should really read Complications of the Supernatural by High off Werewolves.**

**It is a very interesting story so far but because she's new on here, it's not very popular and I know she would love if you took an interest.**

**With that, I'm off to bed. I love you guys, hope you're having a good May !**

**Hugs and Kisses, Ashley.**


	17. LAST ONE, promise on my life

A/N: You can all kill me. Because I deserve it. Sorry, sorry and a THOUSAND times sorry you guys. I'm trying to get the plot in tact and filling in all the holes and bits and pieces, bumps and stuff. I'm still getting better as you can see, slowly but surely!

It hasn't been a fun ride, but it'll get there. Just like my story, I've got a lot of bumps and holes to go over before I get to smooth land but everything will be fine in the end. I've started a new story, just getting into the feel of werewolves and stuff but that's got about one chapter up so ..

I'll be writing the next chapter IF anyone's still reading. I'll need a few clarifies that people are still here and waiting cause I don't think I'll continue it if there isn't anyone.

P.S: MY BEST FRIEND EVER, ANNA, NEEDS A BETA. REGISTERED. So search up High Off Werewolves if you are interested, her stories are phenomenal.

Like seriously, if you're a beta go now. NOW PEOPLE NOW!

Yeah, I love you guys.. Seriously. If you're still here, I will REALLY love you.

So review me and let me know you're still reading. BUT I understand if you aren't because I'm terrible.

All my apologies and love, Ashley.


End file.
